


What A Girl Wants

by Janie_17



Series: What a Girl Wants [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is upset over her recent breakup with 'The Boy Who Lived,' but will salvation come in the form of one Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buckbeak's Woeful Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Slightly AU in that the war was stopped by Dumbledore and Harry defeating Voldemort in the battle for the Ministry of Magic in OotP, so Draco never became a death eater. The occasional OOC moments, and at times, not very nice to Harry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the books, films, or characters of Harry Potter.

“Harry Freaking Potter,” muttered Ginny as she wiped her eyes furiously. She had told herself that she wasn’t going to cry over that bastard anymore. Now, sure, she had broken up with him, but that didn’t mean he had the right to barge in there and ruin a perfectly nice evening. Thinking on it, she supposed it was really all Hermione’s fault. It was her idea to get a group together for trivia in the local pub. She had come round Ginny’s flat earlier that week and said her team, Buckbeak’s Revenge, was short a player as Neville’s Susan had to work nights on Fridays. Ron had, at first, been completely against having his little sister on their team. He had wanted to invite Harry, but that set Hermione off on a round of curses about what a jerk he was and how she can’t bear to look at Harry after what he had done to “Ron’s own sister!” (By this point she was screeching at the top of her lungs and he could do nothing more than sit and take it.) So it was decided that Ginny would be the fourth teammate. 

At first the redhead had been apprehensive. She had stopped going out on the town a few weeks ago after running into Harry at the deli and not wanting to chance it again. After a bottle of firewhiskey and some gentle shoving from her best friend she promised she would come.   
At quarter to six Ginny set off for the nearest inner-city apparition point which, luckily, was only a block and a half from her building. She entered the phone booth and with a loud crack she was suddenly in front of The Hooting Owl (AN: working title for pub. She walked in and almost immediately found her friends table. Hermione was fiercely lecturing Ron on his drinking habits and how he needed to stay sharp if he wanted to beat Seamus Finnigan. Ginny noted that her brother’s face was tinged pink, as it does when he is tipsy, and was clashing something horrid with his “Weasley Red” hair. Grinning, she sat down next to a frightened Neville Longbottom who had busied himself with straightening the score card and answer sheets in an attempt to ignore the lover’s quarrel. 

“Hey Neville,” she grinned elbowing him in the side. “They been at it long?” 

“Only a couple minutes. And it only started getting nasty just before you walked in. How you bee Gin? Don’t see you around anymore.” It was Ginny’s turn to look uncomfortable as she struggled to find an appropriate answer because, while cathartic, she didn’t suppose it was the proper place or person to tell all the wicked thoughts she had or explain how she spent all of yesterday bawling like a child when she found a picture of Him. 

She made a strangled noise, “Well…Neville…I’m…fine. Really, I…” but he cut her off. 

“It’s cool, I get it. You don’t want to talk about Harry.” 

“Oh Neville. Thank you,” she whispered. It had been a while since she had seen him last, but it appeared that he was still incredibly thoughtful and kind. Oh, she thought to herself. Why hadn’t I given him a chance back when he liked me? It seemed to her that timing was behind this. They passed the final minutes before the game with idle chatter about work and Quiddich, which, for Ginny at least, are one in the same. She had signed with the Cannons a few days after her 19th birthday. 

At last the buzzer sounded and the two lovebirds had settled down, and Ron was now pink in the face from ale and embarrassment. The game went swimmingly and Buckbeak’s Revenge was in the lead by thirty points when something happened that nobody expected. In the middle of round fifteen, Harry Potter burst into the pub. 

“Oh my wizard God!” squeaked Hermione, looking towards the door as harry stumbled in. At her exclamation Gunny turned to look at what was troubling her friend. 

“He’s drunk again isn’t he?” Asked Neville quietly. 

“Yeah,” replied Ron, “Is a lot…these last few weeks.” Trailing off he gave a meaningful look at his little sister who was vainly trying to hide behind her hands while Harry scanned the room for her. 

“Ron.”

“Yea, Mione?” he asked cringing away from her vicious tone. 

“Did you happen to mention our plans for tonight to a certain wizard who doesn’t deserve to be named?” 

“Well, I…might have…accidentally for course…and…Sorry,” stumbled a very ashamed redhead. 

“Humph,” said Hermione whipping around to console her friend who had been promised a Potter-free night. 

It was during this argument that the man in question had begun to make his way over to their table. 

“Hey Gi-Ginny,” slurred Harry. “How you doing? Broke anymore hearts lately?” 

“Harry!” squealed Neville and Hermione while Ginny sunk lower in her chair and Ron jumped out of his. 

“Whoa! Dude, out of line. Come on. I’ll take you home,” Ron exclaimed grabbing Harry’s elbow, but he refused to be moved. 

“No. I gotta talk to her. I gotta…gotta…tell her.” 

“Tell me what, Harry?” muttered Ginny, choking on tear. 

“That I will take you back even though you are an overreacting bitch.” A collective gasp was emitted by all those close enough to hear. Pulling out her wand, Ginny stood and faced him. 

“You. Little. Bastard. Cru—" but she was cut off by Ron grabbing her wand away from her. 

“What the HELL, Ronald!?” screeched the now livid witch. 

“As your brother and his best mate, I really can’t let you curse him. Especially with that one. Sorry Gin.” He was watching his sister with a mix of pity and faint amusement that she had tried to put the cruciatus curse on her ex. 

“Thanks man.”

“Shut it, Harry! Just because I stopped her doesn’t mean I’m not pissed.” 

 

>\----


	2. Another Cup of Tea?

Draco gave Ginny a brown mug of tea and a look suggesting he would soon lose his patience if she didn’t soon start talking. “So, how did it happen?” 

“Well,” she wasn’t sure how to start her tale. “I guess first I have to give you some background or it won’t make sense why it bothers me so much that it was her,” the redhead began. 

“Wait, if I am to understand that right, you are saying…You’re saying that Potter cheated on you? What a slimy git. I would have thought Mr. Moral Fibre would know better, I mean, have some decency!” seethed Draco. Ginny was totally taken aback by this outburst. She had not expected something like that out of him. Draco, seeming to realize he was ranting, stopped himself before getting further on a roll with it and apologised, bidding her continue. 

“Right. Yeah. He ch-cheated,” the redhead said stifling a sob, “he cheated on me with Luna. Luna Lovegood.” Malfoy made a face. “She is really nice! And smart! And--” He cut her off. 

“And obviously a terrible friend.”

“No, she, yeah. Yeah, you’re right. She is. She slept with him. With Harry!” his name coming out as a screech. “For months! And he only ended it because he thought she was pregnant. She was my best friend! Closer than Hermione even! It is like he picked the person closest to me on purpose!” By this time the scorned woman was speaking so emphatically that she nearly knocked the mug out of Draco’s hand as he tried very hard not to break out in another rant about respect and chivalry. “And of course they said it ‘wasn’t planned,’ that I was ‘never meant to know,’ but what else would they say? And then…then they…” this time she could not hold back the flood of tears at her word, “They were fucking shagging in my house at my birthday party!” Though usually not one for big displays of emotion, the distraught redhead could not help but throw herself into the shocked arms of Draco Malfoy. 

The confused and inexplicably pissed (on her behalf, naturally) man didn’t know what to do. He decided to settle for what his mother would do when he was upset as a child, not that he, Draco Malfoy, would ever admit to crying. Only babies and women cry, and he is neither, thank you very much. 

The blonde man began to softly rub Ginny’s back as she cried. Smoothing down her hair with his other hand, he began to murmur vague words of comfort and consolation. Suddenly she jerked away from him, burying her face in her hands. 

“Oh wizard God. I’ve made a mess of it all. I didn’t come here for you to feel sorry for me! I don’t…I don’t even know why I agreed to come here at all. I’ll just, I’ll just be off then,” she said attempting to stand, but Draco had a firm grip on her shoulder. 

“Hey. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I thought you wanted me to feel sorry for you. Quite the opposite actually. It seemed like you needed to talk but didn’t want to be pitied by others.” Ginny contemplated this for a moment before settling down into the couch and taking a sip of her now cool tea. 

“Here,” he said taking the mug from her, “Why don’t I warm that up for you?” 

“No, I’m fine, thanks. I wouldn’t mind something stronger if you’ve got it though.” she asked with a slightly bitter edge. Malfoy just chuckled. 

“Sorry, no. All out.” He made a face as if remembering a horrible smell. “Damn Pansy drank it all.” An odd look came across Ginny’s face. Realizing that she thought he actually liked that cow, Draco quickly said, “She isn’t my girlfriend, you know.” The look that remained on her face told him that, no, she didn’t know. “It is really all my father’s fault. He encourages her…ahem…behaviour. I have been trying to get rid of her since Hogwarts! She is really an obnoxious cow.” By this point, Ginny’s expression had turned to one of pure amusement at how flustered the blonde man in front of her was. That’s really cute. She thought to herself. Wait a minute! I did not just describe Draco Bloody Malfoy as cute! That is not normal. What’s in this tea?

Her inner monologue was cut short by the man in question asking her if she was feeling quite better. 

“Cos, well, for a second there your eyes got a little foggy, then you looked a touch panicked. Should I call for a mediwizard? The bloke next door…” 

“No, no! I’m fine!” I’ve just got to think a little less is all, she thought while assuring Draco that, No, she doesn’t need to lie down, and, yes, she is quiet sure. 

“Alright then.” he said sceptically. “I could get you some more tea or something. Unless you want to head out. It is already,” he checked his watch. “Oh, it is already quarter after midnight!” Nearly four hours had flown away, and while Ginny would not call soaking Draco’s shirt with tears fun, she was more relaxed and at ease than she had been in a long time.   
Ginny, grabbing her coat, made for the door. Draco stood at once. He would prove that some decent wizards still had manners, and walked her the few paces to the door. 

“Um. Thanks for…ah, everything.” mumbled Ginny, suddenly feeling embarrassed, a blush creeping across her face. It looked as if Draco wanted to say something, but instead he leaned forward a little, taking one small step closer to the woman in his sitting room. He paused for a moment before placing a small, uncertain kiss to her lips. She was shocked but did not pull away. She wasn’t sure why, but she was glad he had kissed her. Just as she placed a hand on his shoulder to draw him nearer, he pulled away. 

“I…uh…didn’t mean of course…completely unintentional! You’ll be off now, I guess.” Draco was stammering as a slight pink tinted his usually pale face. “Draco.” he continued apologizing. “Draco! Really!” she shouted, which seemed to snap him out of whatever sort of apologetic trance he was in. 

“You don’t need to be sorry.” She said softly. 

“Yes, rather, but…wait. What?” 

“I said,” her voice gaining confidence, “I said, you shouldn’t be sorry. It was…unexpected,” the frenzied look returned to his face, “but, BUT, very nice.” With that she leaned up on her tip toes, as she had never needed to with Harry, and pressed a small but firm kiss to him. 

“Uh, Gi-Ginny…” stuttered out a very shocked Draco. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you maybe, perhaps, if you’re not busy of course…” 

“How’s Tuesday? You can pick me up at seven.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s--”

“Perfect.” she finished for him with a smile. Ginny noticed with amusement the glazed over look Draco had and she mentally applauded herself for managing to reduce him to such a scattered mess without even trying, or in fact, noticing it was happening. 

After sharing a quick farewell, Draco closed the door to his flat feeling very accomplished and proud of himself. When he had come across her crying in the ally he had not intended to breach her personal space in anything but a platonic way, if at all, but was very glad he had. Meanwhile, stepping into her own apartment, Ginny was realising what had just happened. Not only did she have a date with Draco Malfoy of all people, to which she was highly looking forward to, she had also kissed him of her own volition! Oh yeah. Ron was gonna kill her.


	3. Unwanted Guests

Sunday morning, Ginny, not planning on getting up until a time she was sure her mother would be scandalised to hear, was woken by Hermione’s voice coming out of her fireplace. She usually didn’t call in the morning as she was in full knowledge of the redheads sleeping habits, so Ginny figured it must be important as she dragged herself from bed and put on her robe. 

“Mione? What is it? More importantly, what time is it?” she grumbled kneeling to speak with her friends head. 

“Well, it is 10:30 in the morning, but that isn’t important. Is it true?” 

“Is what true?” Ginny was fast losing patience as it seemed no one was dead or dying. 

“Is it true,” the brunette paused, “that you are dating Draco Malfoy?!” 

“What!” A mix of confusion and fear spread over her. “How did…who said…What?” 

“Ohmigosh!” squealed Hermione. “I knew it! You are! How did this happen?” 

“Well, Friday, after I…you know…”

“Tried to curse Harry into oblivion then ran?” Hermione provided with a self-righteous look that would have been accompanied by a hand on the hip had she not had her head in Ginny’s fireplace. 

“Yes. That.” Ginny replied tersely. “Well, I ran into Draco and, well, one thing led to another and…” Ginny’s voice trailed off as she thought of that wonderful kiss. 

“No! You didn’t!” Shrieked Hermione. Ginny wasn’t quite sure why her friend was so mad. All it was is a date. She didn’t plan to marry the guy. Then it struck her. “Oh! You think I…that we…No!” Hermione wasn’t convinced. “Go get dressed Gin. I’ll be there in five.” 

 

Sure enough, five minutes later the curly haired brunette was knocking on Ginny’s door. She was tempted not to let her in but knew it would be pointless. Walking over to open the door, Ginny was cursing her prudence at giving her friend a key to the flat. 

Once in the apartment, Hermione attacked her friend with questions. Did they sleep together? Is it more than that? What exactly did he say to get her to his place? Ginny frowned. This was not how she wanted to tell her friend about the new guy in her life. And she also needed answers. 

“Calm down and breathe Hermione. I will tell you absolutely everything.” Hermione’s face lit up. “But first, how did you find out? I mean, I didn’t tell anyone yesterday. Even if I had wanted to, I was too busy with practice. And I really doubt you talked to Malfoy.” 

“Oh,” said Hermione a little crestfallen. “I had rather hoped that you wouldn’t ask that. But if you must know,” she paused, not wanting the blowback from the sentence, “Harry told me.” 

Something inside the redhead snapped. “HE TOLD YOU?! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE FIND OUT!?” roared Ginny shaking with anger. Hermione looked frightened. She hated it when the infamous Weasley temper reared its head in Ron, but in Ginny it was absolutely terrifying. “Ginny,” she squeaked, “please calm down. Something is going to explode or catch fire!” as if timed with her words, the kitchen table erupted into flames. It was good, however, because it seemed that the slip of accidental magic had vented some of the redheads’ anger. Hermione flicked her wand and the fire vanished leaving the table remarkably unharmed. 

“You haven’t answered my question,” seethed Ginny, sliding into a chair. 

“What? Oh yes. He, he followed you out of the bar.” She waited, watching for another outburst. When none came she continued. “He only heard you agreeing to go to Malfoy’s flat, so I guess he didn’t hear the whole conversation.” Ginny gave a look that viciously confirmed that Harry had, indeed, heard very little. She was quite proud however, that she managed to keep her mouth closed around the snarcastic comments she thought of. Hermione continued on with her explanation. “Harry said he…er…followed you under the cloak and saw you two…er…kissing in front of a window. He hadn’t seen either of you for a while.” 

Ginny groaned. Though she hated to admit it, from the outside perspective, it looked like they were shag-buddies. Then it hit her. “He…followed me? Hermione. You just said he--” She was cut off by her friend. 

“You know how he is. Quick to assume the worst of a Malfoy and, frankly, a bit of a stalker.” The two friends chuckled, remembering how Harry Potter use to pour over the Marauder’s Map like it was muggle porn. 

“You’re right.” said Ginny. “And, now, I did promise you the full story, didn’t I?” Hermione nodded, chuckling as Ginny swore then started to talk. 

 

Hermione hadn’t been gone five minutes when Ginny heard two sharp cracks outside her door. She knew this to be the sound of apparition and prayed to Merlin they weren’t coming to see her. It was then that she heard Ron’s voice shouting at the other wizard. 

“Blimey! This is a terrible idea! Let’s just go back to my place. She is gonna kill you! And me too! ‘Cause, Bloody Hell! You know how women are! Guilt by association!” Next thing Ginny knew Harry Potter had burst into her living room with a very distressed Ron Weasley. 

“You have ten seconds to tell me you are doing here then get out.” breathed the livid Ginny. “Ten…nine…” 

“Fine! Gin! This nutcase wants to talk to you, but honestly, I think we’ll be going now!” said Rom quickly, grabbing his friends arm in an attempt to pull him to the door. 

“Oh, really? And what does he think we have to talk about anymore?” 

“Hell if I know,” muttered Ron. 

“Draco Malfoy. That’s what.” 

“Oh! Really now? You think WE need to talk about him? Funny. I don’t seem to remember it being any of my business.” 

“Damn right it’s my business!” By this point the elder Weasley had snuck out of the room and out of the line of impending fire. “It is my business because he is a Malfoy! And you shouldn’t sleep with him. He is a jackass.” 

“And you aren’t? And who said anything about sleeping with him? Our first date isn’t even until Thursday!” She quickly covered her mouth with her hands wishing she hadn’t said anything. “Oh shit.”

“So you are dating him.” Harry said with a smirk. He found the whole situation far more amusing due to her obvious distress. Ginny couldn’t believe she had said it out loud to Harry of all people. Forcing her shock at herself away, the redhead focused on her anger towards the dark haired man in front of her. Her voice came out cool and low when she next spoke. 

“Out. Of. My. House. Get out, Harry.” He knew better than to disobey when she is in such a state, knowing full well that if he didn’t things would get broken, and most likely it would be his bones. “And take Ronald with you,” she added, malice flashing in her eyes. 

With another loud crack they were gone and Ginny was alone. She couldn’t believe the gall of that man. It was lucky she didn’t have her wand on her when he was there because she might have gotten a one-way ticket to Azkaban if she had. Her mind was reeling. What was she going to do? She didn’t want to hide being with Draco, but they weren’t even together and rumours were flying. 

“It’s all his fault.” Ginny declared unsure whether the ‘he’ in the sentence was Harry for being a slimy git or Draco for being, well, forward. 

Angrily she marched into the kitchen. She took her frustration out on her dinner; the muggle way of cooking allowed her to slice the vegetables with more force, and a larger knife, than absolutely necessary. This proved to be wonderful stress relief, and by the time she sat down to eat, the redhead was feeling much better. 

Ginny was able, for the first time since Friday night, to think about her impending date. It struck her that she didn’t know where they were going or how to dress. Across town, Draco Malfoy was realising that he didn’t know where she lived. 

“Shit.” He muttered as his owl pecked his hand. He was trying to send Ginny a note asking for her address and telling her to dress semi-formal, except the bloody bird wouldn’t stand still! It took him a minute, but he soon realised that he was trying to tie her feathers not the ends of the string. The bird nipped him again for good measure before flying out the living room window, 

Draco chocked up his momentary stupidity to being worn out by his argument with one Pansy Parkinson. An argument that was the same in concept to the one Ginny had just had with her ex, the major difference being that Draco swore like a sailor at Pansy who responded by throwing a lamp at his head. “I can’t wait for Tuesday,” muttered the blonde nursing a cut on his hand and trying to figure out how the world already knew of their date. Unbenounced to him, at that moment, Ginny was saying the same thing.


	4. You Give Me Fever

It seemed to Ginny that Tuesday night was taking its sweet time getting there. Quidditch practice seemed to last for ages. It didn’t help matters that the captain was ready to kill the team for any small mistake – he seemed to think that the match against Puddlemere United was of the utmost importance. 

Ginny was ecstatic when 5:00 pm rolled around and they quit for the day. If she got home by 5:30 pm she wouldn’t have to rush to get dressed and tame her hair. In accordance with Draco’s owl telling her to dress semi-formal, she had picked out a one shoulder black dress that played up her small waist and gave her the appearance of having curves. Her fiery locks were down around her shoulders in gentle waves that had taken the better part of an hour to create. 

As she slipped on her pumps there was a knock on the door. Fussing nervously with her dress she slowly opened it. “Hi,” she gasped at the handsome man before her. Draco, though never poorly dressed, had gone all out in his effort to impress the redhead. His coal grey suit was cut in a manner which showed off his slender but muscular body. He had a tie of plum that brought out the colour in his brilliant grey eyes. 

“Hello yourself,” he flashed back with a smile. “You clean up pretty well, Weasley.” Ginny swallowed hard, trying to push back her new found nerves. 

“Th-thanks. You too.” Draco chuckled. 

“Come on. We have a reservation to make,” he said offering his arm, the perpetual gentleman. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Ginny was shocked to find that the Maître d’ knew Draco by name. “Master Malfoy! It is good to see you. And who is this lovely witch?” the man exclaimed, leading them to a dimly lit corner where the table was already laid out with candles and champagne. 

As Draco pulled out her chair, Ginny whispered, “This place, it is so beautiful.” He shrugged and said simply, “I like it.” As Draco busied himself with taking off his jacket, Ginny took a peek at the menu and giggled. It had no prices on it. 

He looked up at her. “What is it?”

“I think I momentarily thought you were a normal person,” she said with another giggle. 

“And what, pray tell, does that mean?” he grumbled, trying to look annoyed and only barely hiding amusement. 

“What I mean is that,” she paused unsure how to explain. “this menu has no prices, there is candle light, and champagne. I mean, you really went all out for a first date.”

“And that’s…?”

“A very Malfoy thing to do.” 

“Uh-huh,” he said unsure. “Please continue. I’m still not sure how this isn’t, to use your word, ‘normal’.” 

“Well, I guess what I meant by not normal was…um…well off.” 

“Oh, is that what this is all about? Money?” Draco chuckled. 

“It’s just your flat isn’t very…and I maybe…didn’t think of…and…yeah.” Ginny was quickly running out of words and feeling very foolish. 

Draco, unconcerned by her words, reached slowly across the table for her hand as if giving her a chance to move it away. Grabbing it he said, “I hope it’s not an issue. Because, well, I can tone it down next time. That is, if you want a next time.” He gazed at her through his eyelashes, the intensity of it making her quiver but not from fear. 

“I…I…yeah. Next time. I’d like that.” The waiter chose that moment to come over, interrupting further conversation for a moment. Ginny was happy for a reason to change the topic. Draco followed her lead and kept it light all the way through dinner. 

“So, you’re a lawyer?” Ginny asked between bites of the lemon pie she was having for desert. She had been really impressed when Draco had ordered it without even asking. He simply shrugged with a smirk when she asked how he knew it was her favourite. 

“Yeah, it’s really not that special. Mostly paperwork,” he responded casually. “I wish I could have gotten into Quidditch, but father pulled some strings and a summer internship turned into a permanent position at the firm. So no sports for me. Well,” he said smiling to himself, “I am captain of the Wulfric, Wulfric, & O’Brian interdepartmental team.” 

Ginny laughed. “Well at least you get to play. Oh! You should come to practice with me sometime. Maxi will give you a real workout.” 

“Maxi?” Draco snorted. 

“Oh…um…yeah. That’s what we call Welkin.”

“Why?” 

Ginny blushed heavily thinking of the joke gone wrong that ended with Josh Welkin owning a life time supply of maxi pads. “You really don’t wanna know.” 

Shaking his head Draco flagged down the waiter. “Would you like some coffee or more wine?” he asked her/ 

“Oh no. I’m fine.”

“Alright. Check please, sir,” he said as the waiter got to the table. 

After pulling a money bag out of seemingly nowhere, because really, his were way too tight for that, he helped her with her coat. She gasped as he gently pushed aside her curtain of hair, fingers trailing slowly across her shoulders. “Care to go back to mine?” he whispered in her ear, sending shudders through her body. 

“I don’t know, Malfoy,” she breathed. “Isn’t it a little soon for that? You being a gentleman and all, I’d think—” he cut her off with a grin. 

“Oh shut it Weasley,” he growled, grabbing her hand and easily pulling the redhead out to the street. 

Giggling, she said, “You know I’m joking right? I’d love to go to your flat. Again. But get this straight Draco Malfoy; I’m not that kind of girl. Normally I would wait a few more dates before—oh!” He had cut her off again, but this time by firmly pressing a kiss to her mouth. 

“Stop. Talking.” He muttered against her as she giggled again. He pulled away, de-tangling the hand that had found its way into her hair, seemingly of its own volition. “Okay?” Ginny nodded a confirmation. “Okay. Now come on,” he said grasping her arm and apparating them just outside his door. 

 

The pair stumbled into the living room, a tangle of arms and legs. Draco could barely control his impulse to rip off the dress Ginny was wearing and take her right there, but he reminded himself that he’s a gentleman, and was determined not to screw this relationship up. Their lips crashing like waves, he drew her closer, one hand on her lower back and the other in her hair keeping them together. He tugged lightly on her fiery locks eliciting a moan from her. Sliding his hands along her waist, Ginny shuddered, groaning into his mouth. Draco lost his composure. It was the single sexiest sound he had ever heard and he could no longer control himself. Pulling away ever so slightly, he quickly began lavishing attention on her neck. As she purred at his touch he pulled her dress up her thighs, one hand sliding up underneath it. 

Ginny jerked away. “Oh. Um. Did I… you didn’t want…going pretty well,” Draco mumbled at her. Reforming his brain he said, “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate of me,” taking half a step backwards. 

“Oh, no. It’s not you at all. I just wasn’t clear in my intentions. It is only our first date and, really, it’s a little soon, and I just got out of a huge relationship and—” she sputtered as she realised that his lips were back on hers. Pulling back she prepared to launch into another bout of word vomit, Draco spoke. 

“Do you always have to do that?” 

“Do what? I didn’t do anything! I just—” 

“Stop babbling you mad, mad woman!” Draco burst out in frustration. “I might kill you if you keep insisting on ruining a nice, or even awkward, moment with that inane chatter! Merlin’s beard!”  
“Done now?” Ginny questioned, shooting him a look that would make most people hide. 

“Yes.” 

“Well good, because I’m going to go now. You are so rude Draco Malfoy.” Turning on her heel the redhead stormed out. 

“Ginny! Wait! I’m sorry,” he shouted after her as she descended the stairs outside the apartment. It was clear to him, however, that she was not going to listen as he retreated back inside. Sighing he sat down on the couch. With a flick of his wand the radio turned on, playing so sappy pop song that only served as being annoying rather than distracting. Reaching for the dial to change it, Draco gasped.


	5. Omlettes, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging

Ginny’s mind was whirling. Did I just really throw a temper tantrum? Oh my Wizard God. she thought frantically. Halting suddenly she nearly fell down the stairs. It had just occurred to her that instead of punishing herself she should just fix it. 

Moments later she was crashing through the front door of Draco Malfoy’s apartment. Springing up he shouted, “Weasley! What the bloody Hell is go—” but this time it was him being cut off as the redhead pushed him back onto the couch straddling him. “Oh.” he squeaked in a way that he would later declare to be a manly grunt. 

Ginny nibbled his lower lip demanding entrance and they began a heated battle for dominance. She stiffened momentarily feeling the large bulge growing beneath her. Deciding to play dirty she ground against him, intoxicated by his gasps and curses. Relishing the friction, Draco pulled her closer. Always the tease, Ginny was having none of that and pulled away, shifting her weight just enough so that it would drive him crazy. What she forgot was that this was no regular man. This was Draco Malfoy and he always got his way. Draco stood up, Ginny still wrapped around him, and carried her to his bedroom, shutting the door. 

 

Ginny woke slowly, the early morning sunlight filtering through her eyelids. Opening her eyes she found that she was in an unfamiliar room. Flashes of the previous night’s events passed through her mind. Groaning she rolled on her other side, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. His eyes fluttered open. 

“Good morning, lovely,” he muttered lazily. 

“Hi,” she grunted in response. 

“Oh, I see. Not a morning person. Shame really,” he let his gaze linger on her lips before moving up to her caramel coloured eyes. Realising that she wasn’t taking the bait, he went on with his thoughts. “It’s a shame because I was hoping you’d be up for another, oh, romp in the sack, eh?” He inched closer to her, one hand caressing her cheek slowly. 

Ginny smiled, tilting her face just slightly enough to press a chaste kiss to Draco’s palm. “As nice as that sounds,” her stomach grumbled loudly as if predicting her next words. “I’m starving. And if I don’t get some coffee soon I will die.” 

Draco sat up, chuckling at her tone as he pulled on a pair of boxers. 

“Oh fuck,” moaned the redhead.

“Yes please!” Draco shot back. Noticing the look he was being given he quickly added, “I’m sorry, Ginevra. What is the problem?”

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?”

“Get on with the point, please.” Hiding her face in her hands she muttered, “Knickers.” 

“You were, unfortunately, wearing some last night.” 

“But that was a thong! I don’t really want to eat breakfast in just a—oof!” A shirt had just struck her in the face. “What the?” 

“Now you can wear you tiny knickers with a shirt. So shut up. Do you like omelettes?” Draco said smirking, leading her to the kitchen. 

Fumbling with the buttons on the shirt, Ginny paused. “Omelettes?” she asked confused. 

“Yes, you know. Cheese, egg, meat, veggies? Come on, Weasley.” Draco’s smirk grew larger. 

“I know what they are. And yes, I would like one. But…I didn’t think you could…well, not could, but…like…and—”

“When are you going to realise that I am a man of many talents?” His faced softened. “My mother taught me to cook. It was the one thing she didn’t have the house elves do. And I guess it kept her mind busy so she didn’t have to worry about Father.” 

“Oh.” Ginny wasn’t sure what to say. Most people didn’t talk about the old days, especially those who had family involved in the war. As if waking her from a trance, Draco said with a wave of his elegant hand, “No matter. Ham and spinach?” 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Ginny responded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

As Draco went about chopping and frying, they chatted casually. The conversation staying away from serious matters. Mostly, Ginny listened to him talk about books. She sat amused as he described the wild stories muggles came up with. They were all about magic, but had no facts to them. She thought that his one man, Gandalf, seemed a bit too muggle in his ways to really be a wizard. 

Draco set a plate in front of her with a flourish before plopping down in the chair across the table. “Bon a petit.” 

“You suck in the morning.”

“And you are grumpy!” he said brightly. Rolling her eyes, Ginny dug in to her food. Draco sipped his coffee and picked at the plate of homemade hash browns in front of him. “So, what do you have planned for today?” he asked casually. 

“Mmruppin mush.” Ginny swallowed. “Um. Sorry. I mean, nothing much. I lay low on days I don’t have practice usually.” 

“Oh,” Draco responded lightly. 

“Why, what do you have planned?” 

“Draco was trying very hard to keep the tone light, however it was starting to take on a bit of a manic edge. “Heh. Well. You’ll laugh. If it wasn’t so depressing I would. But, um…”

“What is it?” Ginny was starting to worry.” 

“I have to go to a luncheon. With Pansy.” Bracing himself for an outburst of Weasley proportions, Draco flinched. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay? You aren’t about to flip out?” 

“Of course not,” she said sweetly. Too sweetly in his opinion. Flashing a smile she continued, “I don’t care who you eat lunch with. It’s not like I have to put up with her.” Draco breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Um. Good, then. Okay,” he checked the clock. Shit. I’ve gotta get ready to go. I don’t want to hurry you out the door, but I didn’t exactly plan for you to, er, for us, and…”

“It’s okay. Breathe. I should be getting out of here anyways.” Winking she said, “Don’t want too many people to see me doing the walk of shame.” 

Draco watched as Ginny rushed to pull on her clothes. He always hated this part. It was always awkward for all involved when the bubble burst and one of them left. As she bent down to reach an escaped shoe, he smiled thinking of last night. He was pulled from his indecent thoughts by the redheads’ potty mouth running full steam. 

“Fuck! Shit. Why the hell?” she groaned in frustration, one hand massaging her head. 

“What did you do?” he chuckled. 

“It’s not funny. I smacked my head.” 

“Oh no. Of course it’s not funny. How could that be remotely humours?” Draco drawled. 

“Jackass,” Ginny muttered in response. Draco grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in close. 

“Let me kiss it better,” he muttered into her fiery locks. Ginny lightly placed a hand on his bare chest. Her fingers circled his nipple then trailed gently down his stomach. 

“I have to go,” she breathed. Her warm breath tickled his neck. 

Draco groaned as he pulled away from the embrace. “I know. It rather sucks.” 

 

Minutes later Ginny was back in her own apartment. She felt the lazy feeling draining from her bones as reality set in. She slept with Malfoy. And then stayed the night, fully intending to see him again. Soon. Oh fuck. Just then she also remembered their little chat about Pansy. How she had stayed clam was a mystery. He was having lunch with his ex-girlfriend. Why had he told her? Unless of course he already thought of her, Ginny, as more, like a girlfriend. But it was only their first date. And—oh hell. 

As if on cue, Hermione’s head popped into the fireplace with a whoosh. “Oh good! You’re home! I wanted to see how the date went and, isn’t that a little formal for the morning? Are those last nights’ clothes? You slag. I’m so coming over!” 

“But I,” Hermione’s head disappeared from sight, “about to take a shower.” Ginny sighed, readying herself for storytelling. 

Ginny told her friend every detail of the evening. They broke down the conversation, Hermione convinced that he was sending her hints all night long. 

“Know what I’m still baffled over?” Ginny asked her friend. 

“Hmm?”

“How did he know lemon pie is my favourite?” The redhead had wracked her brain and couldn’t figure it out. And his reaction! He laughed when she asked. Just like Hermione was now. “What is your issue ‘Mione?” 

Shaking with laugher she choked out, “I promised not to tell, but…he flooed me the other day.” Ginny raised her eyebrows but didn’t say a word. “He wanted to know how to impress you and what you like most. Well I obviously wasn’t going to let him get off that easy so I told him ‘lemon pie and omelettes’.”

“Food? You told him about food?!” She couldn’t quite understand what had possessed the smartest girl from when they were in school to tell him about food! Did Hermione think she eats too much? Does he think she is fat? The voice of rationality in her head told her Nonsense, you are small and fit. Thank you Quidditch. And, as an athlete you have to eat more. “God Hermione. Sometimes I wonder if you really are the brightest witch of your age.” Ginny joked after regaining her composure. 

Hermione sighed, “Really, Ginny. It was bloody brilliant of me. This way he has to actually try to get to know. And,” she paused dramatically, “I know he really likes you by how stressed he seemed.”

Ginny’s heart fluttered, causing her to scowl, thinking to herself, Now stop that. We had one date. One magnificent date. But that is no reason to be so excited. He is just a boy. She was unable to stop the butterflies from nesting in her stomach. “If he likes me so much why is he having lunch with Pansy?”

Hermione was stunned. “Um. Uh. Oh my,” she squeaked. “And he told her? Why?” 

“Well we were chatting over breakfast and—don’t give me that look!” Hermione was grinning, mouthing the word omelettes. “Yes, now stop. Anyways, he got really weird. Like he didn’t want to tell me, and it’s not like I was forcing him, but he said he had to go. Didn’t seem too thrilled about it really.” 

“Well that’s good! He is communicating and showing that he doesn’t want to be with other people! He basically said ‘Ginny, you are awesome and pretty, unlike that horse face’!” The brunette was practically bouncing with joy. Ginny was more reticent. 

“I guess you’re right. But I still don’t like her.” 

“Neither does Malfoy,” Hermione said with a giggle.


	6. Of Whiskey and Track Suits

“Draco!” snapped an irritating voice. “Are you listening?!” screeched the girl. Grumbling the blonde man turned to look at her. 

“Of course I am, Pansy,” he said scathingly, “because there is nothing I would love more then to listen to you speak at this moment in time.” His glare was cold enough to freeze a flame. 

“Why do you have to be so mean?” she whined at him. 

“I am so not in the mood for this right now,” mumbled Draco under his breath. He had been spending much of the last hour ignoring Pansy Parkinson, which turned out to be a lot harder than he ever would have thought. She had been talking the entire luncheon, seemingly without taking a breath. Draco had discovered, though, that thinking of last night’s activities with a certain redhead helped quite a bit. He was right in the middle of a nice fantasy when Pansy interrupted. Checking his watch, Draco groaned. “Bloody Hell. There can’t be another hour of this.” He turned to the right and smacked Blaise Zabini, who was seated a table away, on the arm hard enough to get his attention. “I hate you, I hope you know that,” he seethed at his friend. 

“Oh shove it, Malfoy,” Blaise replied snickering. 

“You’re a prick.”

“And you’re just peeved that I got to make the seating chart.”

“Why the hell did you have to put me with her!?” Draco gestured to the woman on his left. “Wait. Are you still mad that I kicked your arse in Quidditch?” 

“Of course I am, but that’s not why. Honestly, I thought it would be amusing. You make the cutest faces when she pisses you off.” Blaise said the last part with a suggestive look and a grin. 

Draco, unfazed and use to daily innuendos, just stared back with an un-amused look firmly planted on his face. 

“God mate! Lighten up and take a joke won’t you? What’s your issue? Did the date go badly?” 

“Of course it didn’t go badly. I am Draco Malfoy. Women melt at my knees.” Draco’s voice had taken on the tone of well-practiced Malfoy snobbery, his nose in the air. Blaise raised an eyebrow. “Oh shut up. Fine. It was hit and miss for a while. And then she stormed…ah…stormed out of my flat.” 

Blaise snorted. “I thought women fall at your feet?” 

“She came back!” he whined at his friend. “And she stayed the night. Only left when I remembered this damn thing.” 

“Spent the night? Nice job, mate,” Blaise said reaching for a high five. 

A shrill voice interrupted them. “Who spent the night!? You shouldn’t have women spending the night unless they are your mother! That’s cheating!” 

Draco let out a rough breath, trying to steady himself. “It isn’t cheating. Know why? Because we aren’t going out you IGNORANT TWAT! So, Shut. Up.” Pansy started to sniffle. “Don’t you dare cry. Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Pansy swiped at a non-existent tear, “I’m going to go to the powder room and cry.” 

As she walked away Blaise yelled after her, “Have fun!” Then turning back to Draco, “Too catty?” Draco sighed and shook his head. 

“You are so gay.” Blaise just smirked. 

 

Draco was overjoyed to finally escape work when 5:00 pm rolled around. As he walked out the door and onto Diagon Alley he was overcome with hunger. The luncheon had been hours ago and, plus, he couldn’t eat while the pug-faced wonder was around. He found her too repulsive. 

Draco decided to stop in to the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner. And also a few fire whiskeys. He wouldn’t admit it, but Miss Parkinson drove him to the drink more than once in their friendship (for lack of a better word). 

“Master Malfoy. Good to see you,” said Tom, the old bar keep. Draco was never sure if the old man was being sincere or not, but waved hello in response either way. “What’ll it be for yeh today?” 

“Firewhiskey. Straight up. Actually, make it a double.” Draco thought for a moment. “Oh yeah, and a plate of the roast with potatoes.” 

“Aye. Yeh don’ wanna be drinkin’ on an empty stomach.” Tom limped into the kitchen smirking madly. 

Grabbing his drink off the counter Draco made his way over to a booth. As he sat, the bells on the door chimed, signifying someone entering from the Muggle side of London. Looking up he saw bright red hair caught up in a gust of wind just before the door closed. 

“Weasley?” Draco chuckled taking in the pink jogging suit she had on. “Nice outfit.” The redhead blushed heavily, her hair, cheeks, and outfit all clashing terribly. 

“Hi.”

“Well, don’t just stand there! Come sit down. And then you can explain to me what in Merlin’s name possessed you to buy that in hot pink. Or was it your goal to clash with your hair?”

“It was the only colour they had, and normally people don’t see me wear it.” She grumbled as she took the seat across from him. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Draco inquired. 

“Well, Hermione came over when I got home and I like to go for a run when she leaves.” Noticing his strange expression, Ginny continued, “I love her, she’s my friend, but…she drives me crazy sometimes and running clears my head.” 

“You are one strange witch, Ginny Weasley.” Draco smirked and shook his head at her. “Can I buy you a drink or something to eat?” The redhead made a face. “Or we could go Dutch. Geesh.” 

“That we can do.” said Ginny with a smile as a boy walked over with Draco’s food. “Oh, good. Jess, could I have a salad and water? Thanks.” As the boy walked away Ginny turned back to Draco. “You know you shouldn’t drink alone, right?”

Downing the last mouthful, the blonde man responded, “I you know that you irritate me, woman. And it was a long day. Stupid Zabini didn’t just have me seated at the same table as that cow, but he put me next to her! And do you know why?” Really starting to get into the stride of his rant, he didn’t wait for an answer. “I’ll tell you why! It’s because ‘I look cute when I’m angry’.” He made quotes with his fingers. “What bullshit! That is no reason to torture someone!” Draco paused realising that Ginny was in hysterics laughing. “What is so funny!?” 

“You *chuckle* really are cute when you get upset like this!” she squealed. 

“Am not,” he pouted back which only worked to amuse her more. 

It took a few more minutes but Ginny finally calmed down and as Draco started to speak she interrupted him, suddenly serious. “I didn’t know Blaise is gay.”

“What? Oh, I forget he wasn’t out when we were at school. I mean, he is queer as a three headed thestral. It was always so obvious to me.” He shrugged. 

“Really, he never seemed it.” 

“Well, I guess it was just ‘cause we roomed together and were best mates that I figured it out. That and I always caught him watching when I worked out.” 

“It’s weird how much people changed after school.”   
“Yeah, like I never would have expected I’d have to put up with Finnigan tagging alone everywhere after Blaise like a dog, the bloody Irishman. 

“Finnigan? As in Seamus Finnigan?” Ginny’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes, unless you know any others.” he said sceptically. 

“I don’t believe it! Parvarti Patil owes me ten galleons!” Draco raised an eyebrow. “In my 5th year we made a bet. I said Seamus was gay but she didn’t think so because he dated Lavender Brown. So I said, ‘Look, I bet you ten galleons he is.’ And she said ‘fine I bet he marries a girl.’ So, I win!” As she finished, she was practically vibrating in joy. 

“Seriously? You made a bet? Gryffindor’s are insane. 

 

As they ate, the conversation began to slow, becoming a comfortable silence. Draco watched as Ginny played with the lettuce left in the bowl. It seemed to him that even such a little thing was beautiful when she did it. Draco was almost overwhelmed by a desire to tuck a small lock of hair behind her ear. It had fallen out of her long, high ponytail and into her eyes. He was mesmerized as she puffed at it and the lock fluttered slightly. His reverie was broken when she said his name. 

“Draco?”

“Huh? What?”

“What are you staring at?” Her deep gaze made him flustered and the man who normally kept his expression carefully controlled blushed. 

“Nothing. I mean. Nothing,” he stammered unable to form a sentence coherently. 

“Whatever, weirdo.” Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“You’re really beautiful, Ginny. You know that right?” said Draco, surprising both himself and her. Ginny wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Um, thanks.” she muttered. His hands covered hers on the table. He gazed into her eyes as if willing her to believe him. 

“I mean it. And on top of that you are a wonderful witch and incredibly kind person. I promise not to hurt you.” The unspoken words like he did hung between them, the tension mounting. Slowly, Draco leaned across the table till their faces were inches away from one another. Ginny shakily released a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding as he closed the gap, bringing one hand to softly caress her cheek. The kiss was soft and sweet, saying more to her than words ever could. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed easily in to him. 

“Ahem,” coughed a voice.

“Oh shit,” Ginny muttered remembering where they were. 

“Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but ya can’t be sitting here all evening. I’ve a business to run. So scurry on now.” 

“God bless it! Tom,” responded Draco as he fished out coins for the tab. “You have terrible timing, you bloody gimp.” 

“Do I really, Mister Malfoy?” he cackled as he shuffled off. 

Ginny, still breathless and not at all ready to end it there, pulled Draco to his feet and towards the door. “My place.” He didn’t protest as she led him along quickly through Muggle London. 

They quickly ascended the stairs to her flat, eager to be alone. As they entered the living room, Ginny quickly muttered a charm that sent the various bit of laundry scattered about into the hamper. Closing the door behind him Draco teased, “Not much for cleaning, eh?” 

“Oh, shut up you.” she growled in response, pulling him toward her in a miss more hurried than before. “As you wish,” he muttered against her. She led them to the couch, never once breaking the kiss. Feeling it against his knees, Draco effortlessly turned them around, landing Ginny on the sofa as he hovered over her. She had one hand tangled in his blonde hair, the other working off his jacket. Draco shifted his weight allowing her to slip the jacket off his shoulders. Her hand slowly trailed out of his hair and down his strong shoulders before working around to help unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. Draco’s hands had found their way under the redhead’s top and he gently caressed the soft skin of her waist and stomach before reaching to play with the edge of her sports bra. 

Ginny was beginning to work at his belt when he suddenly shifted them so that he was lying on top of her. Nipping at the sensitive spot under her ear, Draco purred, “You have far too much clothing on for that, dear.” Taking the hint, the redhead quickly shed her shirt and pants, shoes having been abandoned at the door. She felt somewhat ridiculous lying there almost naked under a mostly clothed man and was greatly relieved to see him losing his trousers at that moment. 

Ginny traced the muscles of his perfectly sculpted chest. Her fingers trailed lightly down to the hem of Draco’s boxers. It felt, to him, as if his skin was on fire where she had touched him. He slipped a hand up under her bra eliciting moans of pleasure as one thumb rubbed against her erect nipple. Ginny writhed beneath him moaning. Loving the friction she created, Draco rutted himself between her legs harder. 

“Oh my…Fuck! Draco!” yelled out Ginny before Draco’s lips crashed against hers once more. He sloppily trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck before growling into her skin, “Patience, love. Patience.” Ginny shivered at his tone. By the time his lips had made their way down to her hips she was panting. He gently kissed the bit of bare flesh directly above her panties. As she moaned in delight he slowly slid them down her legs to rest at her ankles. She kicked them off, pawing at his boxers. He allowed her to push them off as he reached for his wand, doing a quick contraceptive charm. 

While they had done this the night before, Ginny was still dazzled by the sight of Draco’s naked body. Every inch of him was pure muscle. He was by no means bulky, but she would have been hard pressed to find an ounce of fat on him. His pale skin was soft, yet seemed to be pulled taught against his frame, as it was so pale as to be almost translucent at parts. 

Ginny was quickly snapped back to the present by a small nip on her inner thigh. She drew in a sharp breath as Draco’s tongue glided over her clit, teasing her. Struggling to form a coherent thought she breathed out, “Please.” Not needing to be told twice, Draco quickly kissed her once on the mouth as he positioned himself at her opening. 

He eased in slowly like a swimmer testing the water. Ginny wrapped her legs around him, coaxing him on. Pushing all his length into her gently, she moaned. He slowly lifted himself so only the tip remained inside before driving into her with much more force than before. Quickly they developed a steady rhythm, back and forth until Ginny saw stars. 

Ginny shouted out, “Holy fuck! I’m coming,” followed by a string of expletives as she hit her crescendo. “Oh my Merlin.” Draco felt her tighten around him and within moments was spilling warm inside her. 

“‘Oh my Merlin’ is right,” he muttered into her shoulder.


	7. Knock Three Times

A loud pounding on the door shook Draco out of his daydream as he lounged on Ginny Weasley’s couch. He heard the redhead in the other room trip, shouting expletives. “Mother of Merlin! Ow! Think you can get the door, please?”

“Sure.” Draco called back slipping into his pants. The knocking intensified. “Hold on!” he said rolling his eyes and opening the door to find a dishevelled Harry Potter. “Bloody hell, Potter. Can’t you leave the girl alone?” He didn’t answer. “Well alright then. Come on in and wait for her, I guess.” With a roll of his eyes, he plopped back on the couch. 

Harry stood looking uncomfortable for a moment before speaking in a low voice. “What are you doing here Malfoy?” He paused before adding, “Put a shirt on.” 

“First, I don’t feel like it, so stop being a prude. And Second, it is none of your business. Besides, I don’t kiss and tell.” 

Whatever sort of rant Harry was about to start was cut off by Ginny’s entrance. “Draco, who was…Oh no. Harry. Um, hi.” Her eyes were wide as she nervously tried to flatten her hair. 

“What the bloody hell is he doing here?!” Harry raged. 

“I could ask you the same!” Ginny’s voice was taught. 

“Yes, but—”

“No! Unless you are here to apologise finally, then you don’t get to talk!” 

“Apologise for what?” 

“You are a complete ass Harry Potter! Get the hell out of my apartment,” she shrieked. Draco got to his feet behind her, crossing his eyes and towering above Harry. 

“I’d listen to her if I were you, Potter. Now get.” Harry reluctantly did as told, muttering under his breath. Draco closed the door behind him. As he turned around he was nearly toppled over by the force of Ginny throwing herself at him. With her hands locked behind his neck, she nuzzled her face into his chest. Sighing she muttered, “I hate when he does this.” 

“It’s a normal occurrence for him to show up drunk and unannounced?” he asked, stroking her hair. 

“Only recently…I’m glad you’re here,” sniffed the redhead. Draco lifted her chin up to look at him. 

“I’ll be here forever, or until you get sick of me.” He kissed her sweetly. 

“You don’t know how happy that makes me,” Ginny replied, blushing. 

“This makes us official? Because I couldn’t imagine seeing other witches.” She bit her lip, not wanting to seem too eager. 

“Of course. I couldn’t either,” she breathed, slipping onto her tiptoes to kiss him. As she did there came an urgent knock on the door. She opened it, rather annoyed find Ron, red-faced and panting. 

“Ginny! Have you seen Harry? He flipped out a while ago, saying he was coming here and—” he stumbled to a halt realising she wasn’t alone. “Oh bloody hell. Way to be a slag, sis.” Ginny huffed in response. “We’ll talk about this later, now, have you seen Harry?” 

“Why yes. He dropped by and we had a nice chat about how he is a prick who needs to get out of my house, just like you, Ronald! And before you ask, no, I don’t know where he is, and yes, Draco might stay over. Get used to it.” 

“Sure, Ginny, sure. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He glanced over at Draco and said tersely, “Malfoy.” 

“Weaselbee,” he replied in a matching tone. 

Closing the door Ginny stated, “It wouldn’t hurt to be nice to Ron. He is my brother, you know.” Draco made a face. 

“But you have lots of brothers. Can I be nice to them instead?” he pleaded. “Ron is just so annoying. And rude. And pushy. And his hair bothers me.” 

“I’m every one of those things and we have the same hair colour.” 

“Yes, and in you it is cute.” 

“You are such a loser, Draco Malfoy.” 

“And you love me for it.” Ginny took in a sharp breath. “And what I meant by that is that I, Draco Malfoy, have an innate ability to ruin moments by taking things faster than socially acceptable.” She slowly exhaled. 

“You could say that again. It’s fine. Let’s just watch a movie.” 

“What’s a moo-vee?” he asked bewildered. 

“Oh! It is a muggle thing that Hermione showed me. It is a picture that has sound and tells a story. You will love it.” A mischievous look came on the redhead’s face. “The only TV, it’s what you play movies on, is in my room.” 

“Oh boy,” he said slyly. 

“Right this way, sir.” She giggled as she led him down the hall. 

 

The next morning Ginny found herself late for practice. By the time she stumbled into the locker room she still had half a bagel in hand. 

“Well, damn Weasley. You get a new boyfriend? You haven’t been late since you dumped Potter.” 

“Sod off Hart. Besides, it’s none of your business anyways,” she snapped. 

“Ooh!” squealed Katie Bell. “You did! Who is it? Anyone we know?” 

“Um, yeah, but I’ll tell you after practice, kay?” Ginny said when she spotted Welkin walk into the room. 

“Morning team. And Ginny, nice of you to make it.” he said nodding at her. She grimaced back and allowed her mind to slip away as the captain droned on about the upcoming match against Puddlemere United. She thought about the night before and how amazed Draco had been by “Transformers.” He had chuckled and said very matter-of-fact, Those Muggles are more clever than I give them credit for. The practice whistle blew and Ginny groaned, grabbing her broom and abandoning her thoughts. 

They practiced hard with Ginny giving it her all. She had been in a funk lately, missing passes and botching goals. With her new happiness, Ginny was once again kicking ass as a chaser. She as so focused on practice that she didn’t notice she was being watched till it was time to hit the showers. That was when Ginny spotted Ron. “Oh shit.” 

Katie nudged her in the arm. “He never watches practice! Think it is important? 

Ginny sighed. “It’s about who I’m dating.” Katie wiggled her eyebrows at her. “Oh, fine. I said I’d tell you so I will. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And don’t give me that look!” she squealed at her teammate. “He’s really nice now!” Giving Katie a soft smack on the arm she slowly made her way across the field to her brother. 

“Good practice, Gin. Nearly thought you were gonna kill Katie with that barrel roll.”

“Come off it. That’s not what you want to talk about and you know it. So let’s just get this over with because I need a shower. 

Ron was taken aback by her forwardness. “I…Um…”

“Spit it out.” 

“I don’t like you seeing him. He’s a Malfoy! And his father—”

“Did his time.” She finished for him with a glare. “Don’t you dare bring the war into this. We all need to move on from it, which is what we are doing. And you need to tell me a real reason not to date him or back off about it,” she seethed at him. 

“Fine, but as your brother I don’t approve of you having a naked man in your home.” Ginny snorted. “Fine he had pants on, but still. I don’t like it and it needs to stop.” 

“Or?” she mocked. 

“Or…or…or I’ll tell Mum what you’ve been up to! Ha!” A shiver went through her and she hoped to Merlin that Ron didn’t see. 

“So tell her. I’m not scared of Mum. I’m an adult. It is none of her business what I do in the privacy of my own home or who I do it with.” Ginny responded trying to sound confident. 

“Fine. If you aren’t scared then bring him to family dinner.” 

“What? When is it? Crap!” 

“You forgot? It’s next Friday. At the Burrow.” 

“Oh no,” she moaned. 

“Scared?” 

Ginny snorted. “Of course not. What’s to be scared of?” Actually, she could think of a million things that could potentially go horribly wrong, and only half of the scenarios involved bringing Draco. 

Ron smirked, knowing that is was only a matter of time before his sister’s stubbornness got the better of her. He continued to goad her, saying, “Bring him round then,” grinning when she replied, “Fine. I will,” and proceeded to storm off. 

 

Draco Malfoy was relaxing in his living room. He’d had a blissfully Pansy-free day and was listening to “Wait, Wait, Don’t Spell Me” on the radio. Silly Americans he thought to himself as the host made a lame joke. There was a knock on the door. 

Sighing, Draco stood and answered it. He was shocked to see Ginny standing there out of breath, hair dripping wet. 

“We have an emergency.” Draco was floored.

“Oh my god. What happened?” he said, panic building. “Come inside.” 

“Um well, I was arguing with Ron and I appear to have cut off my nose to spite my face if you get my meaning.” 

“Ah. No. Not really. What is the emergency?” 

“Well we were arguing…about you actually. And well, he threatened to tell Mum and somehow that led to me promising to bring you to family dinner next Friday.”

A look of shock passed across his face. “Oh. Well that’s not good.” He said mildly. “And why is your hair wet?” Ginny reached up as if she hadn’t noticed. She quickly whipped out her wand and muttered a drying charm. 

“He cornered me after practice and after we fought I went to the showers and I was halfway through washing my hair when I realised what I had agreed to and so I rushed here not even thinking about drying my hair and what are we going to do!” 

“Well, I figured we would go to dinner, I would avoid being killed by a league of over-protective gingers, and then we can go for ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” she asked confused. 

“It makes everything better. Duh.” 

“If you are up to being in a room with them all at once, then I guess we’re going.” 

“I am.” He paused. “I think I am. I’m fairly good at making a swift exit if need be anyways. Plus, it wouldn’t look very good if you showed up alone. It would be like letting your brother win, and I can’t have that.” 

Grinning, Ginny kissed him. “Of course you can’t. Can I borrow your owl?” she went pale. “I have to tell Mum I’m bringing a guest.”


	8. Meet The Parents

“What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?” raged Draco, tossing half of his clothes out of the closet and onto his bed. “This is a disaster. And I have nothing to wear!” Blaise had been listening to his friend storm about the apartment for nearly half an hour. 

He chuckled as Draco held up a suit and tie. “Too formal. It is dinner at The Burrow, not the Ritz. Pick something more casual.” Draco held up a t-shirt, looking ill. “Ooh, not that casual. Fine. I’ll do it. Just sit down.” 

Draco plopped backwards onto the bed with a groan. “This is going to be terrible.” 

“Oh come on! It’s not like you don’t know them. We went to school with half of them!” 

“Blaise! Be reasonable! How often did I socialise with Weasley’s at school? And we only had classes with the hothead. This is like going into enemy territory! Or have you forgotten that these are territorial people and that I’m screwing their only sister! I’m going to die.” Draco bit his knuckle looking frightened. “Painfully.”

“Clam down. You will be fine as long as you don’t get caught alone with them. Put this on.” He tossed him a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt. “Just stay with Ginny. And if you get separated find Granger or Angelina.”

“Angelina Johnson? Why would she be there?” Draco asked puzzled. 

“Remember a few months ago when I took a week off?” Draco nodded. “Seamus was invited to her wedding. To George Weasley.”

“You needed a week off to go to a wedding?” 

“Not quite. But I wasn’t the only one off that week.” Blaise winked. 

“Ew. Are you sure this looks good?” he picked nervously at his shirt. 

“Not yet. Roll up the sleeves. Good. Now undo a couple buttons. I said a couple! Not halfway! You aren’t a rock star. Better. There you go. Very handsome.”

Draco moaned. “I don’t wanna go. Will you call and tell her I’m sick?” The desperate look on his face was pathetic. 

“One, I’m not your mummy so that would be weird. Two,” he smacked the blonde hard on the arm, “stop being a wuss!” 

“Ow. That hurt. Have you started working out?” Draco rubbed his arm gingerly. 

“Yes, thank you for noticing!” he responded cheerily. “And she’ll be here any second, so brace yourself.” As if planned there was a knock on the door followed by a voice calling out, “Draco, you ready?” The men stepped out of the bedroom in time to see Ginny open the door further and come inside. 

“Oh! Hello Blaise!” she exclaimed. He laughed. 

“Good to see you too. And welcome to the freak show.” This last comment earned him a smack in the head ass Draco walked around him. “Just joking darling,” he said sweetly. 

“Fuck off Zabini,” replied Draco, unable to suppress a grin. 

“Only to a picture of you!” the black man snapped back as a matching smile burst from him. 

Ginny sighed, shaking her head at the friends. “Whatever force keeping you two together has to be strong. Come on. Mum will kill me if we’re late.” 

Ginny apparated them to the top of a hill in the middle of the countryside. Looking around, Draco saw a little gated path a few feet away leading to a frightful house. It wasn’t that I was ugly, just unstable. Or having the appearance of being so. He didn’t know if it could even stand a strong wind, but he did know it was the oddest house he had ever seen. 

“Welcome to The Burrow. And if you have any sense you won’t wander off please!” Ginny said with mild worry in her tone. 

“Not a chance. I think I’d rather like to make it to my next birthday,” he responded, gripping her hand tighter. “If we don’t go it now, I may never do it.” 

Taking in big breath Ginny said, “Let’s go,” and led him to the door. 

When Ginny opened the door if felt, to Draco, like he had been thrown into a circus. There were people everywhere, and not all of them Weasley’s. He spotted a woman with bubble gum pink hair holding a squirming child on her lap who closely resembled his old DaDA teacher, Remus Lupin. It was then that they were spotted. 

“Ginny darling!” squealed a plump middle-aged witch with bright red hair. “Oh it is good to have everyone together for a night. And your guest! You failed to specify in your letter.” She gave her daughter a harsh look. 

Draco stuck out his hand. “Mrs Weasley. It is lovely to meet you. I can see where Ginny gets her looks from. I’m—”

She took his hand and patted it. “Yes. I know who you are, dear. Much better manners than your father I must say.” 

“He never has been big on pleasantries.” His voice was bitter. 

“No, he hasn’t,” she muttered. “Oh, and Ginny, I should warn you that I did mean everyone. Harry is here. But he hasn’t been…into the bottle today so don’t worry. He will behave.” 

“Why did you invite him?!” she hissed back, her clutch on Draco’s hand tightening like a vice. 

“Because he is family. Us and the Lupin’s are all the family he has left because I do not count that rotten aunt and uncle of his. And just because you broke up does not mean we have to abandon the poor boy!” Mrs Weasley said with a huff before stomping away. Draco chuckled a little. 

“What’s so funny, Malfoy?” Ginny growled at him. 

“What’s so funny is the fact that you have matching anger problems. I couldn’t imagine what it was like for your poor father when you all still lived here.”

“He spent most of his time hiding in the garden shed tinkering with muggle batteries.” She mumbled back. “Come on, I wanna talk to Tonks and Remus,” she said pulling him along. 

“Hey Tonks! Oh my goodness. Toby! Look how big you got!” The child grinned. 

“Wotcher Ginny. I’ve been meaning to ask you about some rumours I heard.” She glanced at Draco. “The subject of which appears to be very nervous right now.” She laughed. “Oh, toby. Give Auntie Ginny a hug now!” The boy leapt into the redhead’s arms.

“Oh man! What a hug kid,” she said setting him down. Turning back to Tonks she asked, “Cot got his tongue? He was so talkative at Christmas.” 

“He’s going through a phase,” she said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Ah, I see. Where’s…Remus!” she said hugging the ex-professor. “How are you?” 

“As good as can be, you know. You’re doing well?” he said suggestively. 

Smiling she replied, “Quite. You remember Draco.” They shook hands, Lupin gripping rather harder than necessary and Draco looking queasy. 

“Professor,” he choked out, managing a weak smile. “Good to see you.” 

“Yes, you too Draco,” he said icily. 

“Ahem,” coughed Tonks. He shot her a murderous look. 

“And please, call me Remus,” his voice dry. “Could you excuse us?” 

“Sure! Tonks, we’ll talk later,” she replied. “Come on, you can meet Charlie now!” 

As soon as they were out of Lupin’s earshot Draco sighed, “Well that was uncomfortable.”

“Why?” 

“Father was well acquainted with Fenrir Greyback.” Comprehension dawned on her. 

“Oh. Oh I see. But the past is the past. It doesn’t mean a thing. Besides, you are not your father.”

“I know that, you know that, but I’m not so sure Lupin knows that,” he said darkly. 

“Don’t even worry about him. The best is yet to come.” 

“I really don’t like the sound of that.” Draco sighed as he allowed himself to be led into the kitchen where a stocky redhead was talking animatedly to a very pretty and very bored blond woman and another redhead who had a fang earing and a ponytail. The men at the table looked up when the pair entered. The stocky one popped up exclaiming “Ginny!” and lifting her off the floor in a bear hug. 

“Put me down you thug!” she squealed giggling. Once returned to the ground she asked “How long until you go back to Romania?” 

“A few weeks. I’m here to see your next match.” 

“Aw really!” 

“Of course. Two former Gryff captains going head to head in the big leagues? How could I miss it?” 

“I was never officially captain.” 

“But Potter can’t plan his way out of a paper bag. So the way I see it you were.” He said with a tone of finality. 

“Oh, I want you to meet Draco, my—”

“New boyfriend. About time. The tearstained parchment was getting tough to read,” he mocked. 

“Jerk.” Ginny stuck out her tongue. “And Draco, this is Charlie. He trains dragons! And that’s Bill and his wife Fleur. You remember Fleur from the Tri Wizard Tournament right?” she nodded at the couple still seated, Fleur speaking heatedly in French. 

“Funny part is, past ‘merde’, he doesn’t know a lick of French. Nice to meet you, mate.” Charlie grinned. 

“Yeah, you too.” Draco replied shaking his hand. 

“I’m sure you’re gonna get this a lot today, but you hurt her you die. We clear?” Charlie was no longer smiling. 

“Uh…uh…yes. I mean, I wouldn’t. I—” Draco stammered back. Ginny pat his arm. 

“Calm down and breathe. Don’t worry, compared to Charlie the rest are harmless. Well, the twins aren’t ‘harmless’ but you know what I mean.” She giggled. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Just thinking about the sorting hat.” 

“Really? I thought you were the one to say not to focus on the past,” he mockingly said. She smirked back at him. 

“You should have been a Hufflepuff.” He raised a questioning eyebrow. “Because you are a wimp!” 

“I don’t find that very amusing,” he grinned. 

“Want a tour of the house?” her voice dropped to a whisper as she pushed him toward the stairs. “And my room.” 

They climbed the stairs to the first landing where Ginny led Draco into a pale green room. The walls were covered in Quidditch posters and a Gryffindor banner hung above the bed. She quickly pulled him in while closing the door. 

“Muffliato. Impedimenta,” she muttered. Draco looked at her confused. “Oh, um, I guess it is just a leftover habit from before I moved out. Only girl and all…”

“I see. So, no one can hear us?” A devilish glint came to his eyes. “Let’s take advantage of this little fact why don’t we? 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Ginny purred, walking them backwards towards her childhood bed. Just then the door flew open. “How the hell? Oh, Hermione.” She grumbled as she got off the bed. 

“Yeah, sorry. But dinner is in 10 and it is probably a good idea if you two aren’t missing. Together. Now come on, love birds. If you hurry we can still get a,” she glanced as Draco, “safe seat.” She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and added, “And don’t worry. I had a little chat with Ron. He’ll behave.” 

“Aw Mione! Thanks!” Ginny said. 

“Best friends are more important than fiancés any day,” she replied, leaving the room.


	9. Always

Draco sat stiffly at the table wishing to be anywhere else. Ginny pat his thigh, telling him it was fine even though he knew it was anything but. The fates seemed to have a sense of humour as he was seated across from none other than Harry Freaking Potter, who was shifting between staring Draco down and gazing longingly at Ginny. Ginny was for once grateful for her large family. They were so hectic that she and Draco were not bombarded with questions for most of the meal. She had been worried that it would get out of hand, but, as luck would have it, Teddy Lupin had gotten bored quickly with the grown-up conversations and began to change his appearance at will, a gift he had inherited from his mother. Audrey, Percy’s long-time, Muggle, girlfriend was perplexed and amazed by the boy which led to a long a rousing conversation about Magic verses Muggle lifestyles. 

Draco couldn’t wait to get out of there. He leaned to his left and whispered, “How in Slytherin’s name did this happen, Granger?” his eyes flicking onto Harry for a moment. 

“Well sooorry. It’s not like I put him there. Ron asked him to sit next to him on the end!” she hissed back at the distressed blonde. 

Draco sighed as the dishes whisked their way into the kitchen from the dining room table and Mrs Weasley stood. “Angelina, dear, would you mind helping with the dishes?” 

“Not at all, Molly. I’d love to,” the tall woman responded, adding, “Audrey, I know you can’t help, but care to keep us company?” She winked at the girl who agreed quickly. 

“That’s rather odd.” Ginny said quietly to Draco. 

“What’s odd?” he said stiffly, not liking the look Harry was giving them. 

“Just that Mum usually has the dishes do themselves really quickly. And doesn’t like—” she stopped talking abruptly. Harry had stood up suddenly. 

“I can’t take it any longer. Gin, I love you. And I’m willing to forgive you for breaking it off if you just come back. It’s not like either of us are seeing other people right now.” 

“You know just how to make a boy feel special, Potter,” interjected Draco as Hermione muttered, “I though you said he’s sober Ronald.” 

“What? Oh my Rowling! That didn’t even make sense!” Ginny screeched. “You’ll forgive me? You’ll forgive—what the hell Harry!?” She was so confused she was barely angry. “Did you all just hear that? He said he is willing to forgive me!” 

“Well you did break up with him,” said Ron earning a smack from both Charlie and Hermione. 

“With good reason!” added Fred, George following with “He’s a git.” 

“A manky cheating git!” They said in stereo. 

“Okay!” said Tonks standing up. “I think it is time to get the boys to bed.” Scooping Toby into her arms she added, “Teddy, say goodbye to everyone them we’ll go find Daddy and Uncle Arthur, where ever they are hiding.” The two men had snuck off for a nightcap when dinner ended. 

“But Mummy, I don’t want to go, this just got interesting!” Tonks’ hair flashed the colour of fire and he sighed; it would be safer to not to argue. “Goodbye,” he said glumly, giving out hugs. 

The Lupin’s departure had erased some of the tension from the room but it came back full force soon after. Everyone had begun to shout, mostly at Harry, but some at Ron for daring to side with him momentarily. Mrs Weasley and the other girls, use to the family squabbles, didn’t leave the kitchen to investigate until Harry screamed out in pain. Molly emerged to find Harry holding his nose as blood poured down his face and onto his chest. 

“Dammit Malfoy! That’s the second time you’ve done that!” he shouted. Ginny, who had been shocked into silence found her words. “Second time?” 

“Oh, um, well, I suppose I should have told you, but I ran into him one day and remembered how upset you had been and, well…my fist slipped. Onto his face.” 

“Aw! You did that for me?” she cooed before her voice went dark. “I didn’t even think to hit him. Glad someone did.”

Mrs Weasley tutted at her daughter before telling Harry to move his hand so she could mend his nose. “Now would someone care to tell me why you are all fighting like children in my home?” Everyone looked anywhere but her, not wanting to be the one to talk. 

“Um, Mum,” Ginny started, “It’s, well, we never told you why I broke up with Harry. He…” she fought back the tears that always came with the words. Draco wrapped his arms around her trembling frame, giving Harry a sharp look. 

“ ‘E cheated on poor Ginny with that Lovegood girl.” Finished Fleur, who had remained silent until then. 

Molly Weasley was stunned. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She considered Harry to be her son, after all, he had saved both Arthur and Ginny from You-Know-Who while he was still in school! It just didn’t make sense to her. After a long moment she said simply, “That explains why she refused the dinner invitation. Said she didn’t feel it was ‘appropriate’. She was always odd, but that does explain it.”

“ ‘Arry, I think you should go now.” Fleur said quietly. “You ‘ave done enough damage for one night.” 

“Ah…I…Fine. Thank you for a wonderful meal Mrs Weasley. I’ll see you later, Ron.” He stalked out of the house and with a crack, disappeared from sight. 

“Come on,” Ginny whispered to Draco. “I need some air.” They slipped quickly out the back door as the atmosphere of the room went from angry to awkward. 

Grasping his hand tightly, Ginny led him down the yard to the pond and took a seat on a log. They sat in a comfortable silence. Draco had his arm around her shoulders and she was snuggled close to him. “It’s always so beautiful out here,” she muttered against his shoulder. 

“Not as beautiful as you, Ginny.” 

“Aw, you don’t have to say that.”

“I know.” Ginny smiled. 

“You know what’s great?” Ginny said suddenly.

“I don’t know, what?”

“Even if they don’t like you, which I’m sure they do,” she added catching the look on his face, “You’d have to be a real prat for them to hate you more than him right now!” 

Laughing Draco replied, “I seem to remember Granger telling me that I am a ‘real prat’ once.” 

“Oh, shut up, you!” Ginny playfully smacked his chest. 

“What? I thought Hermione Granger was never wrong?”

“You know what you are, Draco Malfoy?” She didn’t wait for a response. “You’re insufferable.” He chuckled, lifting her chin so she was facing him and softly pressed their lips together for a moment. The kiss was sweet, like honeysuckles in the spring. 

Soaking in the lingering feeling of the kiss, Ginny suddenly had a thought. “Why did you hit him?” 

“Because he is a foul git and was in your face,” Draco replied, not missing a beat. 

“No, the first time. That was before we went out wasn’t it? So why?” 

“Oh…um…like I said. I remembered how upset you were and it seemed like the right thing to do.” He nervously played with the hem of her shirt, willing the conversation to end then. Ginny wasn’t convinced.

“Oh that’s bullshit and we both know it. When I said he…well, you nearly went looking for him them. Why? What weren’t you telling me, Draco?”

He sighed and began to speak. “I don’t normally tell people this, Weasley. But,” he looked into her eyes and saw only trust and understanding. “But, Father cheated on Mother.” He paused for a moment before adding, “With Aunt Bella.” 

Ginny was floored. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry, that’s just awful.” 

“Yes. Yes, it was. And she stayed with him. Apparently it went on for years and only stopped when he was…well, anyways…she should have left him. They did everything they could to keep me from finding out, but I came home unexpectedly last year only to find Mum crying. When I asked what was wrong she told me about them and how he had told before leaving for work that the worst thing he had done was to marry her.” Ginny gently rubbed Draco’s back as he held back tears. “And it really pisses me off.”

“So…that’s why…?” 

“That’s why I hit Potter,” he said the other man’s name like a curse. “And because I really care about you, Ginny. And hated that he made you cry.” 

“But you barely knew me then. I was just some crazy chick crying on your sofa.”

“True, but I wanted to know you. And that’s all I thought of. Chosen One or not, he isn’t any better than my father in my book, and didn’t deserve you in the first place.” 

“That is the kindest thing anyone has told me in a long time.” Ginny said as she softly kissed him on the lips. “Consider that your official think you.” 

“For what?” he asked still slightly dazed. 

“Everything. But especially for taking an emotional wreck into your house and making her a little less of a wreck.” Ginny replied stroking his face. “I think I love you,” she whispered, turning her face away from him, embarrassed. 

A list of snappy one liners and jokes about timing ran through Draco’s mind in the split second that he considered playing it cool before he said strongly, “I know I love you,” as he turned her blushing face back to him with one hand. Trying to express all of his emotions at once, he kissed her passionately, as if survival depended on it. As Ginny came up for a breath, Draco muttered into her neck, “And I’ve always known.” Ginny was shocked. 

“Always?” 

“Well, for a while at least, but that doesn’t sound nearly as poetic.” 

Confused she stumbled over her words. “But how did you…we didn’t even…what?” 

He kissed her again, but this time chaste and sweet. “Sometimes you just know. Now, come on. I think I promised you ice cream, did I not? And after the finale to that dinner, I could really use some. Or a nice stiff drink. No, both.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, muttering, “Lunatic,” before taking him back to the house to say goodbye to her parents.


	10. You Should Sit For This

The weeks following the eventful dinner at the Burrow passed in a haze for Ginny Weasley. A haze of sex and Quidditch. She spent most of her nights, and more than a few mornings, at Draco’s flat. On most days she didn’t even bother to go home. And she wasn’t sure how, but over half of her wardrobe was now living in his closet. 

The smell of bacon frying wafted over Ginny, causing her stomach to flop uneasily. “That smells horrible. And I’m really not even hungry anyways.”

“Oh gee, thanks. And you can’t go to practice on an empty stomach,” fussed Draco. 

Struggling to keep her tea from making a reappearance, she muttered, “You’re worse than my mum.” 

“Am not. We should have something for that neausea in the bathroom cupboard if you want,” he said softly running a hand over her hair. She nodded weakly. 

Draco walked to the bathroom and quickly returned with a small purple potion bottle labled “Mrs Mumford’s Magical Remedies” and instructed her to take a sip. 

“If you don’t start feeling better you should really let me take you to see a Healer. Though, being ill could be the only thing keeping Welkin from killing you.” She gave him a deadly look. “What?” he chuckled, “If you were playing at your normal level then I doubt that Puddlemere would have won. Just calling it as I see it.” 

“Don’t you have paperwork to go finish?” Ginny shot back in her best imitation of a Malfoy sneer. 

Ginny had been sent off the pitch later that day after missing every pass, and flying erratically. Too sick to want to argue, she was resting on the bench when Angelina and Audrey walked up to her. 

“Gin!” said Angelina, surprised. “I figured you’d be up there tearing up the sky.”

“Hey guys. I’ve just been super sick is all. The nausea potion I took this morning just doesn’t seem to be working, I don’t get it.” 

“Aw, Im sorry!” Audrey said softly. “Maybe we should just talk later. It’s kind of important.” 

“Oh, oh no. It’s fine. What is it?” 

They shy girl took a deep breath. “Will you be one of my bride’s maids!?” she squealed shoving her left hand into Ginny’s face. 

Popping up she pulled the girl into a hug. “Of course I will! I cant believe my git of a brother didn’t tell me he proposed!” 

“We wanted to keep it quiet for a while. He actually did it the night before Family Dinner.” 

“That’s what we were discussing with Molly in the kitchen,” interjected Angelina. 

“Oh my gosh. And you’re…?”

“Maid of Honour! Well, co-Maid of Honour.” 

“My childhood friend Beth is the other. We promised each other when we were little.”

“Wow. This is spectacular. When is the wedding?” 

“14 May. So about 6 months from now.” 

“Is that enough time to plan it all?” 

Angelina snorted. “I think Molly already has.”

“That’s Mum for you.” Ginny paled. “Im gonna be sick,” she muttered before emptying her stomach into the garbage can nearest to them. 

“Should we take you to a doctor?” Audrey’s voice was an octave higher than normal from concern. 

Moaning, Ginny replied, “No, It’s fine, it’s just the flu. But I would love it if you could take me home.” 

“Home?” smirked Angelina. “Cus from what I’ve heard, you don’t go there all that often anymore.” 

“Shut up! I meant Draco’s. He’ll be home from work in a couple hours and is an excellent nurse. Oh don’t look at me like that! I didn’t say “naughty nurse” and I didn’t mean it as such either!” The other girls giggled. 

As Angelina made some tea, Audrey helped her soon-to-be sister into bed after a quick shower. “You don’t seem to have a fever.” Her wrist rested on Ginny’s forehead. “Are you sure it’s the flu?” 

“Of course, what else could it…oh shit.” 

Shocked, she asked, “What?” 

“I’m late.” 

“For an appointment?” 

“The other kind. The small witch or wizard growing inside me kind.” 

“Oh my.” Audrey’s eyes were wide as Angelina stepped into the room. 

Skeptically she asked, “What did I miss?” 

“Ironic word choice,” whispered Audrey. 

“I might be pregnant.”

“Damn Weasley. Congrats or condolences?” 

The redhead thought for a moment. “Congratulations. But first I need to know for sure. And preferably before he gets home.” 

“Time to visit Hermione at work,” announced Audrey, surprising the witches. She shrugged saying, “I asked her about her job once. It was interesting.”

“I…would never have thought of that! You’re brilliant, Aud. And just saved having to pay at a clinic. Come on, Gin. Let’s go.”

“How did this happen!?” Hermione shrieked, as Ginny wished the other girls hadn’t left. 

“Do I really need to explain sex to you?” 

“Do I really need to explain contraception?” 

“Touche. But will you calm down?” Ginny pleaded. “I don’t know how he’s gonna take it, though I hope he will be happy, and I really need you to be supportive right now.” 

“Know who wont be happy?” 

“NO!” she shouted at her friend. “You can’t tell Ron! That’s just what I need, a howler sent to me at work! Work! Oh my god! I cant play anymore! Merlin’s pants!” 

Hermione sighed, pulling her friend into a hug. “Calm down. You’re gonna make yourself sick. And im sorry I got into a bit of a tizzy.” Ginny pulled away. “Better now?” 

“Yeah. But how am I gonna tell him? And what do I do about work? And Mum. She is--” 

“Gonna be overjoyed to have more grandkids. You know she thinks Victoire spends too much time in France at some boarding school. And Teddy and Toby aren’t the same as little Weasley’s. Now you are gonna deal with it one at a time. Starting with Draco.” 

Ginny glanced at the clock hanging on the office wall. “He’ll be home in an hour.” 

“Then you better go prepare. Unless you are just gonna shout it at him when you walk in the door. Which, highly amusing, I don’t recommend.” 

“Do they make non-alcoholic champagne?”

“Not in the Wizard world. Go to a Muggle grocery store and ask a clerk for sparkling white grape juice.” 

“Great, thanks. And what was in that potion you gave me? I feel so much better.” 

“Oh, that was special for morning sickness.” 

“More like morning, noon, and night sickness,” she said dryly. 

“Here. One sip every four hours for two weeks as needed.” 

“You’re a life saver, ‘Mione,” she said before scurrying off to Muggle London. 

When Draco got home he was surprised to see Ginny in a nice dress, make up done. “Uh…were we going out tonight? Should I go change?” 

“No!” She forced a laugh. “Oh course not. Fake Muggle champagne?” 

“What? Are you okay?” 

“Okay? Of course I’m okay! Heh heh. Why wouldn’t I be?” She paced the kitchen as she struggled to open the bottle, hands shaking. Draco took it and set it on the counter before grabbing her into a hug. 

“Come here. What is this all about?” he said into her hair. 

“You should sit down.” She chewed her lip nervously as he dropped into a chair, loosening his tie. 

“Ginevra. Just tell me what is making you so upset. You can trust me.” He held her hands in his. “Tell me, love.” 

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered. 

“Oh my great wizard god.” Draco’s eyes grew huge. Then a smile broke across his face. “This is wonderful!” he exclaimed leaping from his chair. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Mad?” he said confused. “No, of course not. Wait. Should I be? Is it someone else's?” 

“No, no! Definitely yours!” 

“Well, good!” 

“I don’t get it,” she muttered. 

“Get what?” he asked as he poured the sparkling grape juice into glasses he had conjured. 

“Why are you so happy? We haven’t been going out long. And…” 

“And nothing! I love you. And I want to marry you and have lots of little blonde and redheaded babies. Even if we appear to be doing it out of order.” 

“Wa-wait!” she stuttered. “Marry me? I’m…I’m so not ready for that! It’s..Oh no.” 

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders gently. “Ginny? Calm. Down. I wasn’t asking just then. Obviously you would say no right now. I’m not stupid.”

“Not asking?” she said breathily.

“Not asking.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“Good. Now let’s celebrate! Cheers to new life!” They clinked glasses. “When did you find out?” 

“Oh, just today when Audrey and Angelina took me home early from practice sick.” 

“You had to go home early, you were that sick?!” His voice rang with concern. “Why didn’t you floo?” 

“Flying just didn’t help the nausea any is all. But I’m fine now. You don’t need to worry.” He made a face at her. “Really! Hermione gave me a potion and I didn’t want to bother you at work. I’m fine.” She put her hand to his cheek. “But it is sweet that you care.” 

Placing a hand at the small of her back, he drew her close. Leaning in close, lips almost touching hers, he whispered, “You know I do,” before closing the gap. He kissed her tenderly. She sighed into his embrace. 

“I love you,” she muttered into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck. 

“I love you more.” Draco ran his hands down her sides to her hips. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him hungrily, incredibly aroused. He considered making a hormone joke, but thought better of it and instead deepened the kiss while laying her back onto the kitchen table. 

He pushed up her dress to find her knickers already damp and took no time in undoing his trousers. He trailed kisses along her throat. As he prepared to enter her she squirmed and said quickly “Don’t forget the spell this time!”

Chuckling he responded, “Darling. You’re already pregnant.”


	11. Don't Be Absurd!

“Why won’t you marry me?” 

“Why won’t you take no for an answer?”

“Dammit, Weasley. You’re lucky I love you right now. You know that? Because you are infuriating!” Draco pulled his jacket on forcefully, nearly ripping it in the process. 

“Will you be careful! And I’m not the one that brought it up at an inappropriate time.” 

“You have got to be joking! We are going to your brother’s wedding. It seems like a pretty fitting time to talk about it.” Ginny huffed in response as she struggled to reach down to buckle her shoes. Draco shooed her hands out of the way. “I’ve got it, love. What did I do wrong? I gave you a ring—an heirloom might I add. I took you to a wonderful restaurant. There was lemon pie. You love pie! So what wasn’t right?” 

She leaned further back into her chair, eyes closed. Reaching out she grasped Draco’s hand and placed it on her round stomach. “The little guy—”

“Or girl!” he interrupted.

“Or girl. Is moving a lot today. And you didn’t do it wrong, just for the wrong reasons.” 

Draco crouched down and placed his hands on either side of her stomach. “This is amazing. I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Or him!” 

“Yes, fine, or him. And how is love the wrong reason? It’s the one usually cited when proposing.”

“Oh please. That’s just a happy coincidence. You have a reputation to uphold and it doesn’t include a pregnant girlfriend. A pregnant wife however…”

“Since when do I care about that sort of thing anymore? As I see it, this is a sign.” Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, do tell,” she said dryly. 

“It’s a sign that you should marry me so we can be together forever. With lots of babies.”

“Someone takes his breakfast cereal with extra estrogen in the mornings. Zambini isn’t even that much of a poof,” she snapped. 

“You are mean. A mean, mean hormonal women.” 

“Get used to it if you want lots of kids,” she said smirking. 

“If this keeps up I’ll change my mind on that! Now up you get. It’s time to go.” Draco held out his hands which Ginny accepted, allowing herself to be pulled easily from the chair. It was her favourite, but lately tried to eat her when she sat down. 

“I feel like I’m the size of a dragon,” she moaned. He kissed her sweetly. 

“A very pretty dragon.” Draco grinned adding, “A small dragon. Petite. Runt of the litter. And very slim.” He nodded in mock seriousness. 

“You’re full of shit. But I appreciate the effort.” Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek. “Now, where’s my sweater? I don’t want to forget that.” 

“Hermione is bringing it. And I’ve got your bag, now let’s go. We need to be there, like, now!” 

“I have to pee first. I swear this child is sitting on my bladder just to irritate me.” 

“Oh no. They are gonna blame me if we are late! You can pee at the Burrow. It only takes half a second to apparate there, you can wait that long.” In the moments before being pulled into the dizzying vortex that is apparition Draco could have sworn he heard Ginny mutter, “You better hope so,” under her breath. 

When the couple arrived at the back door they were ambushed by Hermione Granger. The bushy haired brunette had been pacing up and down the step into the house. “Where have you guys been! It is crazy here! All hands on deck! What took so long to get here, Draco?”

“I told you I’d be blamed,” he muttered at the snickering redhead before addressing the frantic witch. “We are only ten minutes late. It is not that big a deal. But I apologise to you for our tardiness. One of us had to pee every five minutes, which really impedes dressing,” he glanced sharply at Ginny. 

“Don’t be a git.” Turning to her friend she added, “He’s just upset because he tried to propose again.” 

“And?”

“I said no of course.” 

“Naturally you did,” Hermione said understandingly.

“Oh, did you bring my sweater?” Ginny asked as the friends entered the house leaving Draco alone and slightly confused. 

“Bloody witches. Mental, all of ‘em,” he sighed. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Yeah. Especially those two,” said Ron. "They are about as mad as they come. But I reckon you figured that out by now.” 

Draco hesitated, surprised by the friendly tone the redhead was using. “Um…yeah. Ginny’s,” he contemplated his words carefully, afraid of sparking the Weasley Temper. “She’s a crazy force of nature.” 

“That’s a good way to put it.” Ron chuckled lightly.

“Uh, thanks. So…”

“Look, mate. I don’t really like you.” 

“Because I’m a Malfoy and our families have a long standing feud?”

“Well, there is that. But mostly because I think you’re one slick git.”

“Oh. That’s reasonable, I guess. Wait. Wait a second. Do you have a point, Weasley?” Draco asked, confusion giving way to annoyance. “Or are you just here to insult me?” 

“Yes.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “I mean, yes there is a point.”

“And that would be what, exactly?” 

“Oh, well, you seem to be pretty serious with my sister. And I don’t just mean the baby. I mean you actually seem to care for her.” 

“Look, I love your sister with all I am. She is the one who doesn’t want real commitment,” launched Draco. “A man can only propose so many times.”

Ron held up one hand to keep Draco from continuing. “Yeah, I heard about that. Rough. But anyways, it seems like you’ll be around for a while at least so I figure it wouldn’t hurt to try to be…” Ron looked as if his words pained him. He gulped then took a deep breath. “Friends. For Ginny’s sake of course.” 

Draco stared at him incredulously. “Friends? You joking? Well shit. You’re serious.” He couldn’t believe it. His thoughts were flooded with memories of their interactions from school, and none of them very pleasant. Sighing, he said, “Oh bloody Hell. Why not? Even though you still have a stupid complexion.” Draco stuck out his right hand. “Friends then.” Ron grasped his hand and they shook on it. 

“Come on. We better go in and be helpful before Hermione gets angry. Weddings seem to make women scarier than normal.” 

“Oh, you haven’t seen scary. Just wait till you get Granger knocked up someday. The hormones turn them into monsters. And the mood swings…” Draco shivered. 

As they stepped through the back door, Ron replied, “That sounds bloody awful!” 

“Oh it is, mate. It is.” 

Meanwhile, Ginny and her fellow bridesmaids, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, and Audrey’s Muggle friends Beth and Edie, were helping the bride to get dressed. Helping, for the witches, mostly consisted of a few hair and makeup charms and then just watching while the other girls did it the muggle way, refusing magical help.

“But it will go much faster if you just let us ‘elp!” pleaded a very bored Fleur. 

“No thank you, Fleur. Percy said that—”

“Oh screw Percy! ‘E is such a stickler for rules.” The French woman gestured wildly with her champagne glass, sloshing some over the side. 

“Okay!” said Ginny, grabbing it away from her. “That is enough for now. Why don’t I summon you a bottle of water, ‘kay?” The blonde shrugged. 

“If you insist.”

“Good thinking Gin!” Angelina said. “We should probably all stop. Last thing we need is to all stagger down the aisle.” 

“You’re right it, would be us stumbling and Ginny waddling!” 

“ ‘Mione! That’s just mean. I do not waddle.” Ginny exclaimed. “Well, not much.”

The women erupted into a fit of giggles as Angelina imitated her walking. By time they had finally calmed down, the other girls were ready. When Beth laced Audrey into her dress, a simple corseted ball gown, there was a collective gasp. Normally a very modest dresser, Audrey looked radiant. The strapless dress showed off the smooth skin of her shoulders. The sweetheart neckline revealed just enough cleavage without looking cheap. 

The women, in their plum brides maid dresses, clamoured around her. The general consensus was that she looked “se magnifique” as Fleur had exclaimed.


	12. To The Virgins

The wedding was a beautiful ceremony in the Weasley’s yard under a grand tent decorated in purple and silver. It was quick and sweet; understated, like the couple. Miraculously, everything went as planned throughout the ceremony. The reception, held afterwards, was more loose and rambunctious, thanks to the open bar. 

Ginny chuckled to herself when she saw Ron and Hermione stumble back into the tent straightening their clothes. In spite of all their problems, or maybe because of them, the couple was quite a pair of horndogs. And alcohol always made it more pronounced. 

The band began to play a slow tune and Draco, returning from the punch bowl, offered his hand to her saying, “Care to dance, my lady?” 

“I really shouldn’t let you drink. It turns you into some sort of freak,” she replied taking his hand. “Lead the way.” 

The pair swayed in time to the music as Ginny bathed in the beauty of the moment. Before Draco ruined it, that is. “I have a new way to really convince you to marry me,” he murmured into her ear. She sighed. 

“I don’t want to hear it. Besides, isn’t once a day enough? I didn’t change my mind in a few hours.” 

“I’m not gonna tell you now. It’s not the right time.” 

“Well good. Cause I didn’t want you to.”

“Good. I’m glad we are on the same page with this,” he said, twirling her out and around. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “Too much spinning!” A thought struck her and she giggled. “I know what you are doing! You want to get me so disoriented that I say yes.”

Flashing a smile, Draco responded with, “You caught me! Is it working?” 

“Not even a little bit.” 

“Damn,” he muttered before gently kissing her. 

Ginny gave a happy sigh and rested her head on his chest. “This is nice.” 

“Yeah, it is.” They stayed that way, swaying to the music, until a faster song came on, ruining the mood a little. “Why don’t we take a walk?” Draco led her out to the tent and down the lawn. 

“Where are we headed?” she questioned. 

“You’ll see in a minute.” He brought her to the log by the lake that they had gone to all those months ago to escape dinner. 

“Why do I feel like you’re going to try again?” she asked softly, suddenly breathless. 

“Because now the time is right.” He took a step closer to her. Ginny drew in an unsteady breath. 

“Oh really?” she quipped back, failing to keep her voice from shaking. 

“Really.” There was a mischievous look in Draco’s eyes. 

“So. Um. Since it is the right time, can I know your new idea?” 

“Poetry.” 

“You wrote me poetry?” A concerned look flashed across her face. 

“No, I am going to recite poetry.” 

“Oh. Well that makes much more sense. Please continue. I can’t wait to hear what Post-Modern crap you picked.” 

“Post-Modern? You think that little of me?” he scoffed. 

“Get on with it already!” 

“Fine, fine. Here it is:   
Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,  
Old Time is still a flying;  
And this same flower that smiles today  
Tomorrow will be dying. 

The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun,  
The higher he’s a-getting,  
And sooner will his race be run,  
And nearer he’s to setting.

The age is best which is the first,  
When youth and blood are warmer;  
But being spent, the worse, and worst  
Time still succeed the former. 

Then be not coy, but use your time,  
And while ye may, go marry;  
For having lost but once your prime,  
You may forever tarry.” 

Ginny’s jaw dropped, her mouth open in disbelief. “Did that poem just tell me I’m getting old and will die soon?” 

“Maybe. I was hoping you’d focus on all the beautiful imagery, like the setting sun, and then throw yourself into my arms proclaiming your undying love and devotion.” 

“Well that’s realistic.” Draco could practically taste her sarcasm.

“You can’t penalise me for having a fantasy,” he pouted. 

“I don’t. And that poem had a good point.” Ginny’s face softened. “I’m wasting time worrying over propriety.” 

“Oh?” he responded, not wanting to push her too hard. 

“Yeah. And it isn’t doing either of us a favour. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. That is, if you want me.”

“Is that a yes?” Draco asked nervously.

“That’s a yes.” Grabbing him, she said, “That is so a yes,” before kissing him hard and determined. 

When they broke apart, Draco said brightly, “Good. And now you can have the ring!” He slipped a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful sliver diamond ring. It was a large circle cut diamond set in a cluster of smaller ones on a silver band. Ginny gasped. 

“You have it with you?” 

“I have it everywhere. Just in case you come to your senses.” Draco gently slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. 

“I…wow. I do not know what I did to deserve you, Draco Malfoy.” 

“You didn’t need to do anything. You deserve better than anyone in this world. I’m just lucky you settled for me.” 

Ginny placed her palm on his cheek lovingly before saying firmly, “I’m not settling. We both know I have too much pride for that,” she smiled softly, “Oh, and I want you to know something very important.” 

“What is it?” 

“Self-deprecation isn’t your colour.” 

“Oh? Oh, is that the ‘something very important,’ eh?” Draco grinned cheekily. “Maybe you’d appreciate it a little more if you learned some humility, Weasley.” 

Ginny gasped in fake shock. “But Draco! Humility is my middle name!” She fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent. 

“Something in your eye, love?” She smacked his arm lightly. 

“You are such a git.”

“I know,” he grinned. 

“And rude,” she added. 

“Sure am.” 

“And sarcastic.” 

“Very true.” 

“And no fun! Why do you keep agreeing with me? That’s so not how this works. I insult, you insult. Straightforward. What gives?” huffed Ginny. 

“I knew it would piss you off. And, really, we’re engaged! Nothing can make me upset right now.” 

Ginny kissed him before saying, “You know, in books and stuff, whenever someone says that something terrible happens.” 

“Sometimes I think you try to jinx things for fun,” he said sighing. “Come on, let’s head back up, I know you want to show the girls the ring.” He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back to the tent. 

“I said yes.” Hermione jumped as Ginny whispered in her ear out of nowhere. 

“What?” she asked her friend who was glowing with happiness. 

“He asked again and I said yes.” 

“Congratulations!” the brunette said hugging her friend. “But what happened to ‘defending your honour’ and ‘feminism,’ and all that other crap you kept making up?” 

“Go to hell Hermione!” Ginny replied playfully. “Now do you want to see the ring or what?” 

“O, you know I do!” She gasped, “That is beautiful! And huge! Aw, now mine looks small. And sad.” 

“Yeah, but Ron didn’t have the Malfoy fortune and centuries worth of heirlooms at his disposal.” 

“Very true.” She held up the redheads’ hand, admiring how the diamonds caught the light of the lanterns. “Wow. That is simply stunning.” 

Ginny blushed. “Thanks. Everything has happened so fast it seems like a dream sometimes. I think I put off saying yes just in case it was so I wouldn’t be too disappointed when I woke up.” 

“Wow.” Hermione muttered. 

“Yeah,” Ginny sniffed and wiped at her damp eyes. “Damn pregnancy hormones! They keep making me cry and get mad for no reason.” 

“That has to suck. But, better you than me!” the brunette said cheerfully. “Now come on! Let’s go show the girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Draco recites is "To the virgins to make much of time" by Robert Herrick. It has been one of my favorites since we read it in Brit Lit a few years ago (oh wow was 11th grade really four years now? christ that's weird.)


	13. When It's Over

Ginny Weasley had proved to be a very fertile girl. After barely three years of marriage she had two children and was three months pregnant again. Her oldest was four year old Carina Vesta. Carina had her father’s expressive grey eyes with long pin straight strawberry blonde hair that she insisted on keep in high pigtails. Two year old Corvus Orion was the spitting image of his father at that age, except for his eyes. He had the lightest crystal blue eyes that either Ginny or Draco had ever seen. 

One afternoon, the small family was walking down Diagon Alley on the way to Magical Menagerie. Carina had decided that she needed a cat and Draco could deny her nothing. As they rounded a curve an ethereal voice drifted toward them. 

“Mr Fortescue, your brain is just infested with wrackspurts! In this week’s issue of the Quibbler there is an article about how to get rid of them on page three. If you’d like I can leave that here for you. You will focus so much better if you get rid of them.” 

Ginny locked eyes with Draco. He spoke first. “Is that?” She nodded. “And I should…?” 

“Take the kids on to the store. I’ll be there soon. Okay Corvus, go to Daddy,” she said handing him the child. 

“You sure you want to do this alone?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. And I don’t want them to be part of this.”

Ginny took a deep breath before walking over to where Luna Lovegood was seated. 

“Ginny Weasley. It’s been a while,” she said with a dreamy smile. 

“Luna,” she responded tersely. “And it’s Malfoy now, not Weasley.” 

“I know. How have you been? You’re pregnant. That’s nice.” Ginny looked down at her stomach which was barely showing at all. She had forgotten how odd Luna had been, almost psychic in a way.

“I’ve been good. Draco is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And you know, I really owe that to you. If Harry hadn’t cheated with you—”

“It would have been with someone else,” she interrupted. Looking thoughtful she added, “Probably Cho. She always did want him back.” 

“That is just…really?” Ginny was baffled. “He would have anyways? It wasn’t because of…”

“No, it wasn’t because of me. But that doesn’t make me clean of guilt. Everyone wanted a chance with the Defeater of the Dark Lord, and he was willing to oblige.” 

“But why did you do it Luna?! Why you? You were my best friend.” 

“I served my purpose.”

“You are always just so damn cryptic! Give me a straight answer.”

“I would, but this is neither the time nor the place. If you would like we can meet later and talk.” 

The redhead didn’t answer right away. She needed to think. Slowly she said, “Fine. We’ll talk. Where do you want me to meet you?” 

“I had hoped you’d say yes. How is the Leaky Cauldron?”

“Fine. Nine tonight, after I put the kids to bed.”

By seven o’clock Ginny was freaking out. Draco had tried everything short of drugging her to calm her down and was now contemplating where his potion supplies had gone. 

“Gin, honey,” he said carefully. 

“What?” she snapped, glancing up from the copy of Quidditch Weekly in her hands that she wasn’t really reading. 

“You know you don’t have to go tonight. We can leave the past in the past. No point in reopening old wounds.”

Ginny sighed and stood from the couch. “I know. I just…” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Just what?” he asked, drawing her closer to him, arms wrapping protectively around her shoulders. 

“I just want to know why.” Dropping her arms from their folded position she place one hand on his firm chest. “I don’t want to do this alone.” Before he could open his mouth to speak she added, “But I have to.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t.” 

“I know.” 

 

Draco was still up at midnight when Ginny returned home. He had spent the last few hours worrying over how she was doing and couldn’t even think of going to bed without knowing what happened. He was seated at the kitchen table with a book and cup of tea when he heard the doors close. Ginny walked into the room right as he was pouring a cup of tea for her. 

“How’d it go?” he asked. 

“Oh, alright,” she sighed wearily. “We talked. She apologised. I cried; we hugged. So it was about how I expected it to be. And then we just talked some more. Caught up on what we’ve been up to. She told me that she had read every article I wrote for the Prophet since I started.” 

“Whoa, really?” 

“Yeah. And she doesn’t even like sports, let alone want to read a Quidditch column every week.” Giggling she added, “Remember when she was commentator for that one game at Hogwarts?”

“Oh god that was dreadful! She talked about the clouds, not the match!” Draco rolled his eyes dramatically at the memory and, reverting back to his 16 year old self, muttered, “And I thought Ravenclaw was the smart house. Even a stupid Puff could have done that better!”

“Yeah, probably. Gosh, I missed her. Does that make me a terrible person? To miss the girl who nearly ruined my life?” She flopped down into the seat across from Draco and sipped her tea.

“Of course not. She was your best friend for years. You would be a terrible person if you hadn’t felt anything towards her,” he said reassuringly. 

Thinking it over, she asked, “Really?”

“Yes. Ginny, you are one of the sweetest, most loving people I know and there is nothing terrible about you.”

“You are so sweet to me.” She slid her hand across the table and twinned their fingers together. “I’m so tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“That’s a great idea,” Draco said standing up and stretching. “You go ahead and I’ll be right in after I clean up these dishes.” 

Ginny gave him a kiss before muttering “Clean freak,” as she walked down the hall. 

Draco finished the dishes quickly. Stifling a yawn, he made his way down the dark hallway. He found his wife standing in the doorway of little Carina’s bedroom. He came up behind her slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. She settled back into his chest easily, like two matching pieces of a puzzle. 

“Can you believe how big she is?” she whispered. 

“Not at all. And it’s only a few years before she goes to Hogwarts, then she’ll be graduating, and grown-up, and—”

“Draco!” she whined cutting him off. “I don’t want to think about that! I want them to all stay little forever.”

“That’s not very realistic,” he replied softly. “But I know what you mean. They grow up too fast.” Ginny shivered slightly and yawned. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” 

As the couple climbed into bed and turned out the light, Ginny reflected on all the things that had brought her to this moment. On Harry and Luna, trivia with the gang, her wedding, and all the rest. All of the moments and words of the past six years of her life. It reminded her of a book Draco had made her read and one line in particular, that this was the best of all possible words. And while the old man in the story had been crazy, it turned out to be true for her. She couldn’t imagine a world where she was any happier with her life than she was there with Draco. 

“I love you,” she whispered softly. Draco’s arm that was flopped across her small frame tightened, pulling her closer. As her eyes fluttered closed and her mind began to sink into sleep she heard him say quietly, “I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Ginny was referring to is Candide by Voltaire. And the crazy old man in the book is Dr. Pangloss. If you haven’t read it, he was a self-proclaimed optimist and “métaphysico-théologo-cosmolonigologie” professor. 
> 
> Oh, and the baby Ginny is pregnant with in the end is a girl that they name Lyra Aurora. She grows up to be a Gryffindor, Carina is a Slytherin, and Corvus is a Ravenclaw.


End file.
